american in hogwarts
by smiling-in-irony
Summary: Lei is an exchange student sent to live with Draco Malfoy. Draco is forced to make a new friend. Follow them as they fight through a year filled with love, teen angst, and drama that should be enough for anyone. one shot.


**I by no means own any of these characters or settings except the ones of my own creation. **

"Draco dear," my mother calls for me, while cutting her baked salmon, "We are joining the exchange program this year and we're taking in an American student this week. She'll be in the room across from yours. I expect you to be on your best behavior while she's with us."

Never lifting my head from my dinner I nod my head, "For you, I'll behave mother." Damn, I have to spend a year with some damn American, this is the last thing I need this year.

"Thank you Draco." My mother smiles at me in a way letting me know she knows how much this'll bother me.

~*~

I'm standing at the designated spot of my portkey hugging my mom and dad good bye trying to remind them I'll be fine.

"I'll be fine. You'll be fine mom. I'll send you a letter the moment I get to the family the school sends me to," I say quickly trying my hardest to convince mom sending me off wouldn't be too horrible. Finally breaking free after another wave of kisses, I grab my portkey, felling that tugging sensation on my navel bringing me to my new home.

Landing quite hard on the ground when I reach my destination, the guardsman lifts me up roughly by my arm, "Name and reason of being here." I find myself at the bottom of a long driveway and from what little I can see it's a huge mansion.

"I'm Whitley Simpson and I'm here as the foreign exchange student," I say as I hand off my papers to the guard.

"Just a second," he says as he disapparates with a crack. I take this time to look around the corner to see the yard of the mansion. But I can't make out a thing because of the high hedges, moving back I wait for the guard reappear. As I wait though I pull out the few papers I was given on the family, I was supposed to read them already, but I wanted it to be a surprise of whom I was staying with this year. Though now seeing this house I'm nothing but curious.

Pulling out the top paper I see three pictures and I don't even need to read the names to know who they are. The Malfoy's the father is a notorious Death Eater (Lucius) and his wife (Nacrassia) and son (Draco) are continuously in the wizarding news trying to do damage control on the family name but donating tons of money for almost every charity imaginable.

The guard is back, "Welcome to the Malfoy Manor, your chariot is over there- enjoy the ride." He says without a single hint of a smile and turns back to his post as a house elf picks up my luggage and disappears with it. Shoving the papers into my pocket I climb clumsy into the chariot.

When I'm finally in the chariot the driver begins to move us slowly up the driveway to the manor. Hanging out of the chariot I stare at the grounds and I'm in complete awe, the land is covered with magical creatures and plants growing up and around the lower yard, the diamond encrusted statues of magical creatures and fountains surround the plantation. The Plantation is amazing, there are plants I've never seen before in my life and they all have so many colors. I lean back into the carriage and just stare out the window at the color changing trees. Though not to long after I began to relax the carriage picks its pace up and almost immediately afterwards I am at the front door of the manor. Suddenly my fear of meeting this family takes over for some reason. A house elf grabs my hand leading me to the door and thoughts of rejection fill my head making me freak out as the elf turns the knob.

When the elf opens the door it turns in spot and leaves. Looking up I smile a Mrs. Malfoy and her son, I didn't expect to see Mr. Malfoy, he's in prison right now. Mrs. Malfoy smiles in such a way that I feel so welcomed that I can feel my smile growing till I look at Draco- his glare makes me fell so unwelcome I fell my smile drop completely.

~*~

"Hello Whitley, welcome to our house," My mother says looking at the American exchange student, "I am Nacrassia Malfoy and my son, Draco," she points at me, "Whom you'll be going to school with."

The American looks around my house in awe, she's probably has never seen this much wealth up close. Though I must admit, this year may not be too bad. First of all she's a girl and not some dorky boy who'll stick to me like a leach, plus she's not that bad looking.

Her skin tone is one you don't see much of here in England, it looks tan, but also at the same time it's not. She has large honey brown eyes and long wavy hair covering half her face when she moves her head.

I'm pretty sure I can have her in my bed a few times this summer when Pansy's not around.

"Your luggage has been brought to your new room where you'll be staying it's across the hall from Draco's room so if you have any questions- just ask him," of course- she doesn't want any of the responsibility. "And Headmistress Sinistra has told us Draco is in charge of transitioning you into school. He'll tell you the rules and the ins and outs of the school.

"He will be bringing you to Hogwarts in two weeks to be sorted and to give you a tour of the school. Draco will be your go to guy for any problem you may have. But for now we are going to let you get settled in and then we're going shopping for your robes. You have two hours." With that my mother leaves me with Whitley staring at me, probably checking me out and I don't blame her.

Smirking I beckon her to follow me through the house. After walking for what feels like an hour around my house I stop at the door of my room and point at the door across the hall from me, "There is your room. You need to get ready to leave in 30 minutes for shopping. My girlfriend," I can't believe I still consider her my girlfriend, "and my friend Blaise will be joining us." Turning around I enter my room, leaving her in the hall.

~*~

I look around my new room and find what anyone would expect to see as a 5-star hotel suite. A Victorian style living area with a huge bedroom in the corner of the room, the bed looked larger then a king size and by the feel of it was goose down on silk. The furniture was all antiqued mahogany wood with sliver finishing. I walk into the bathroom and even though it was modern it still fit the style of the rest of the room, it seemed ancient yet new and so beautiful. Taking it in I look and see the house elves putting my luggage down and opening the door to the balcony from the living area. The balcony overlooks a large expanse of untamed land that I can only guess belongs to the Malfoys.

"Would misses need anything else," the elf asks bowing low.

"No, that will be all for now," I say as the house elves leave.

Remembering my promise to my mother I grab a quill and quickly scratch out a note to my mom letting her know I'm here and I'll write later after shopping, tying it to an owl I send it off and grab a jacket. Within a few minutes I'm downstairs again ready to go shopping and almost run into whom Draco most likely referred to earlier as his girlfriend. She's pretty, but not eye candy unless you count her large breasts (I mean these things where like big C's or small D's!). When I got to the bottom of the steps she looks up at me and smiles in a way like it pained her.

"You must the American girl who's staying with my Draco," she says this like she's accusing me of something.

"Yeah, and you must be his girlfriend he told me about," I respond kindly back to her like I didn't notice the vice in her voice earlier.

"Yes," a little more chipper than she was five seconds ago, "Yes I am."

Just then a second person apparates in front of the girlfriend, this must be Blaise.

"Is that the new kid," he asks the girlfriend.

"If you want to know who I am you should just ask me," I say crossing my arms, "And yes I am the new kid- but I prefer to be called Lei," I say extending my hand smiling, "You must be Blaise."

"Oh," he says taking my hand and kissing it rather than shaking it- I roll my eyes, "Yeah, and you said you were who again- Lei," he asks with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, but the only problem I have now is that I don't know the girlfriend's name yet," I stage whisper as I tilt my head towards her smiling, "I can only assume your name isn't 'Girlfriend' right?"

Chuckling Blaise says, "Her name is Pansy."

"Right and I was born yesterday- what is her real name?"

Now trying his hardest not to laugh Blaise says, "That is her real name." putting his hands in his pockets he smiles looking away from Pansy who's face is turning beet red as she pushes past Blaise and stands right in my face.

"All because you come from America, doesn't mean you can say whatever you want. And trust me I'm not one you want to get on the bad side with."

"Okay I'll keep that in mind tulip," I joke.

Draco walks down the stairs tailed by his mom looking at Blaise, then Pansy, then me, and walks over towards Blaise questionably.

"What did I miss," he asks.

~*~

"Lei, stick with the boys and Pansy for the day," My mother picks through her purse, "I'm going to be busy with some financial things today, we'll all meet up here at 9ish O.k.?"

Lei nods her head and smiles.

When my mother walks away the four of us just stand there looking at each other till Blaise takes Lei's hand leading her away. Not before glaring at Pansy first, leaving me with her.

"Damn it Pansy," I round on her, "I told you we're not doing this anymore."

Pouting she walks up to me putting her hands on my chest, "But Draco, I've missed you so much this summer. Just once won't hurt," she kisses me. I roll my eyes at her, but in the end I take her hand leading her into an abandon apartment.

~*~

"What was all that about," I ask Blaise, looking back at the other two arguing as he pulls me away.

"Draco may not love Pansy- but he loves to…" he pauses as if considering something, "Have fun. We on the other hand have to keep busy as those two have fun, so we might as well get you some robes."

I was trying not to laugh at how was editing his self, "How often are you by yourself while their 'Having Fun'," I use air quotes, it making him smile.

"Enough to know how to find things to do by myself," Blaise says as leads me down the road and stops in front of a large robe shop, "Here is our first stop, we need to get you something to wear for school."

"Blaise!" a blonde receptionist perks up as we enter, "New robes for you," she asks- actually she about throws herself at him.

Sticking my head out from behind Blaise I smile at her, "Yeah I need some Hogwarts robes."

"Resizing," she asks a little annoyed at my manners.

"No, I'm a transfer student so first year."

"Oh, I wonder what was with your accent," the lady sneers as she leads me to a sizing room. She sits me down in a private room about the size of my bedroom at home. As she was leaving she 'trips' and lands in Blaise's arm and as he helps her up she slips him a piece of paper in his hand smiling.

As she leaves Blaise crumples up the paper and toss it in the waste basket. Oddly enough that makes me smile, looking up at Blaise as he sits down across from me I walk over fainting into his arms, "Oh, Blaise my love." I toss my head back and flutter my eyes.

Staring at me for a few seconds as if he doesn't know what to make of me and then cracks a small smile chuckling, "You're something special, you know that?"

Standing up I brush my clothes off and shrug, "I guess so," I cock my head, "So then is this what you do to keep occupied- errands?"

"No, I usually go to the bookstore and read, which is where we're going next- if the fitter ever comes," he yells the last bit out the door.

Within seconds some old lady with very cold hands is at the door with measuring tape measuring me. As the fitter packs up her things to leave Blaise whispers something into the fitter's ear while slipping a few gallons into her hand.

When she finally leaves I ask, "What was that?"

"What?" he looks at me helping me down from the platform the fitter had me on, "Oh, I'm just ordering you some classily dress robes so you don't stick out like a sore thumb in those muggle clothes." He crinkles his nose at me clothes.

"Well, thanks, but no thanks I like dressing like a muggle." I say standing in front of the mirror resituating my muggle clothes.

"If you're going to live with the Malfoy's you'll be wearing wizard robes a lot more."

"What makes you so sure…"

"They are one of the families that are not very interested or understanding of the muggle culture. I'm sure you know that," he says giving me a look that says exactly what my parents feared since Dumbledore died- me being put with a death eater family. His eyes go wide at my expression and immediately smiles softly holding my hand gently, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, it's fine," I lie trying to smile as the robe fitter comes in with a armful of robes making my eyes light up, "Are those all mine?"

"Yes mam," she says putting down three piles, pointing to the black one, "Hogwarts," pointing to the pile of colors and cotton looking material, "Casual," and then pointing to the pile of colors that looks like it was made of silk only nicer, "Formal, mermaid hair robes," she smiles.

"Wow, I didn't know you could have mermaid hair robes," I pick up a blue robe, it felt light as a cloud and moved through my fingers like water and as I moved the cloth the color went from a light blue to a dark blue, "They're gorgeous, thanks Blaise."

"Not a problem, now put that one on, we have more shopping to do," Blaise says shooing me to the changing screen as I hear Blaise make arrangements to have the rest of the robes sent to the manor.

After an hour or so, Blaise and I finish all our shopping for school, so we head to candy shops and visit the bookstore a second time around. It was a bit awkward for a little bit though because I keep thinking about what Blaise implied in the dress shop about Malfoy's family. Eventually after missing lunch Blaise takes me to a little deli and buys us sandwiches and some ice cream for dessert. The whole time though we're completely silent.

"You realize, because of the family he's in as long as you don't have them hate you, you're most likely one of the safest people in Europe." Blaise says looking up trying to get me to look up myself.

Keeping my eyes on my ice cream, "It's," I think about my mom, "This is just what my mom was afraid of," looking at him finally, "What am I suppose to tell her- I'm o.k. mom, I'm just with a bunch of death eaters," I say throwing my arms up in the air.

"There is a thing called lying you know," he says rolling his eyes.

"It's not that easy," he looks at me like I'm an idiot, "My parents are the only people I can't lie to."

"Then pretend that they're someone else," he says shrugging his shoulders, looking back at me. He stares at my face for a few seconds and then says, "Forget I ever said anything, you have to wear wizarding robes, because it's a dress code," he smiles such a sweet smile.

I finally look at his eyes, they are such a beautiful honey brown, making me smile and nod my head, "Forgotten."

~*~

"Well Pansy that was great," I say buttoning my pants, "But we need to go shopping for school supplies or my mom might finally start wondering what's going on."

Pouting Pansy stares at me, but none the less gets dressed. I watch her as she uses her wand to prefect her hair and clothes so she doesn't look like she just did what she did. I roll my eyes and button up my shirt, grabbing my wand and beckon her to follow me out.

Within an hour we finish our errands and find Blaise and the Exchange student eating ice cream, she looks kinda sad till Blaise says something and she smiles. He's always had a way with girls, which means getting her in bed with me may bit just a bit harder. Pansy loops her arm with me as we walk over to the two of them.

"Ready to leave? Or are do you two love birds want to keep whispering over ice cream?" I see the girl blush as Blaise stands up nodding his head walking around the table to her helping her up and kisses her hand. Funny, she rolls her eyes as he and Pansy both leave- I might have a change to get her laid yet.

"I guess we're leaving," she asks. I nod my head as we turn on spot, disappearing with a crack.

~*~

I wake up about three in the morning with the sudden craving for a bowl of sugary cereal. When I get down stairs and finally find the kitchen (which it was hard enough finding the stairs that lead to the bottom floor) I reach for the fridge to get the milk when I hear someone walking around.

Freezing in my spot I turn around trying to light up my wand unsuccessfully, when someone turns the lights on and I see Draco standing there with an annoyed look on, "Oh, hey. Where do you guys hold your cereal," I ask a little nervously remembering what I was supposed to have forgotten.

"Cereal?" He stares at me as if I am speaking a different language, "I don't know- the house elves could get you that."

"I don't want to be a bother," I say looking through the cabinets.

"I know where the ice cream is though, that's what I came here for anyways." He crosses the kitchen to the freezer part of the fridge and pulls out a pint of ice cream, "bowls or spoons?"

Giving up my search on looking for cereal, "Spoons," I say defeated as Draco pulls out two spoons and sits on the counter. I look at him for a second deciding he's just a kid like me, he can't be evil- I hope he isn't. I jump onto the counter next to him smiling as I look at his eyes, they're sliver with specks of blue that seem a bit rough. Then drifting my gaze to his body to see that he works out, and his hair was a platinum blonde and full. Even though it was messed up from him sleeping on it, he still looks like something a muggle would see in one of the teen magazines.

Snapping back to reality I pick up my wand, "Thanks, but this ice cream needs something…" With a flick of my wand the ice cream is covered in chocolate, sprinkles, whipped cream, Oreos, and banana slices, "Much better."

Draco smiles- no it's more of a smirk, "You can make toppings on an ice cream, but you can't get your wand to light up," He digs into my master piece and takes the first bite, "Tastes good," he says after that he devours it.

Shoving my arm at his arm, I reach in and grab a few good spoonfuls and devour it as well, "You're right- I'm a genius!"

"I never said that," Draco says smirking, "but I'll let you think that."

Scoffing I fling some the whipped cream at his face, "What was that you were saying?"

Avoiding some of the whipped cream Draco flings ice cream at the middle of my shirt, "That you're not that smart," he says brushing the cream off the edge of his face.

"Oh really? And what makes you think you're so smart?" I smile to let him know I'm joking.

"Nothing really, except that I'm so rich that even if I was wrong- which I'm not- I could make anything I say right."

"And if you did that would be a waste of money and those who waste money are stupid, therefore you're wrong," I smile smugly at my sudden burst of Confucius like wisdom.

Draco glares at me for second, then started eating again. "So what are doing up this early," he asks.

Licking my spoon I shrug my shoulders, "Can't go to sleep I guess, new home and all. But what are you doing up?"

He shrugs his shoulders also, "Can't sleep too."

"Bad dreams," I ask sarcastically.

"My dad is coming back next week," it sounded like he let that slip.

"Oh," is all I say, and without thinking I ask, "Why do you…" I couldn't finish the thought.

"Why do I seem unhappy about my father coming back," he let that one slip too.

"No… well I mean-if… if you don't want to tell me…" I was stammering.

"No," he says ending the discussion coldly.

"Okay."

We sit awkwardly for a few minutes in silence staring at the counter top-, which is quite nice by the way, pure marble.

"The ice cream is melting," Draco says picking up a spoon.

With a small smile I scoop up a huge spoonful and fling it at his face. Which starts an all out ice cream battle where we both wind up leaving the kitchen about twenty minutes later, the kitchen is covered top to bottom in the ice cream and the two of us completely clean thanks to magic.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pst!" I get waken up by that every morning at three since Lei moved in and I have yet to lay her. She wakes me up and we wander through the house and gardens talking or reading.

_For a while I got up grudgingly and refused to speak to her even if she asked me a question, I was pissed she got me up. Yet at the same time I was mulling over ways to seduce her already. But that started the tradition of the two of us reading at three in the morning. After a while she just started talking and wouldn't shut up! _

_She didn't even seem to care that I wasn't listening, well trying to not listen anyways. I only got up to humor her and for the pure joy of listening to some of her stories about the muggles. So on those occasions I would look up from my book and say 'weird', that was it. Though eventually she did get me to talk, only because she mumbled something about if I wasn't going to interact with me why hell did I get up in the first place, for some reason that pissed me off one night. Slamming my book down I left the room we were in that night. _

"_I was just trying to be nice to someone. Of course now I'm the bloody bad guy again. Fuck it. It's not worth my time." I mumbled frantically under my breath while heading to my room. I felt a bit bad for going off on her like that; I look up and see her standing in the hall looking at me scared. She's scared? Why is sacred? I'm only up because of her, how dare she be ungrateful for my presence. I move towards her only scaring her more, so I back off. Arghh! She makes me so angry. _

"_Draco," She walks towards me hesitantly, "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to get you mad. If you don't want to talk or even hang out with me you don't have to," She gains some confidence, "You're not required to you know." Her face betrays the confidence in her voice._

"_Fuck," Why does she have to look so cute like a kicked puppy, "The problem is I am required to be your friend." I rub my forehead trying not to look at her, "Well until we get to school and you can make your own."_

"_It doesn't mean you have to get up with me at three."_

_God! Why is she so determined to get rid of me, "I don't," glaring at her pointy, "You get me up."_

"_Oh yeah, Sorry."She has a sheepish grin on her face that makes me relax a bit._

"_Whatever, I don't mind it. It's interesting listening to you talk about your life," I say waving my hand around making her smile. She has an amazing smile, it makes everything glow somehow. She's starting to make me smile so I look away, suddenly interested in the portraits. "So do you really have to live like a muggle in America?" I'm trying to act interested._

_She immediately starts to blab about her life in America. Her life is pretty weird, being a witch living like a muggle and all. I only thought the fair thing would be to tell her about Blaise, Pansy, and life at Hogwarts. Her smile brightens anytime I mention Hogwarts to her, she's like an eleven year old begging her parents to tell her more about the school she's going to. It's adorable really, I find quite amusing. _

_Though a few nights later she looks at me with the most scared look on her face, "Tell me about your father." It was a demand not a question._

"_Lei, do you really want to know about my father or do you want to know if I'm a death eater or if I'll become one?" I shake my head glaring at her, "Or do what to hear horror stories of when I was kind of how he treated me? Or how he fucks my mom and then rapes mudbloods?" My hands are shaking and I know that I'm scaring her, but I can't stop. She's so ignorant sometimes, "Or do you want me to reveal my whole life to you so we can be best friends? Well guess what? That's not my life! And I'm only stuck with you for this year and this year only, after that we'll never have to see each other again! So get off my case you damn American."_

_She sat there shocked almost crying, I sat silently behind my book not really reading anything and I notice her doing the same. She probably thinks I'm mad at her; I look up at her and say as nicely as I can,_

"_There's no way I'm joining Voldemort," I put down my book and walk out of the room. I didn't want to talk about this anymore. _

Lei gently slaps my arm, "Wake up will ya'," she whispers in my ear. She's from the south side of America so she has this funny accent that comes up once in a while.

"Thanks for waking me up," I mumble through the pillow that conveniently found its way on top of my head, "I was actually having a good dream." I lie getting up wearing only a pair of shorts- I feel her eyes rake my body as I grab a shirt buttoning it up so I take my time buttoning. Walking to the door after her I stare at her. She's wearing a pair of men's boxers and a tight, white top. She has some hot legs, I follow her body line up to her face yawning, "Hey, freak."

"Hey to you too ass," she snaps out of her trance of staring at me, "You want to read or talk tonight?"

"Sure," I love not answering her questions, it makes her pout, "You want to go to the study or the living room," I pick a thick novel from the shelf.

"The study, but get one of the house elves to get us some hot chocolate." I roll my eyes she refuses to order the house elves to do anything after 10 at night- she finds it 'rude'.

"Okay." I say following her out the door.

As we walk through the house to the study getting lost a few times on the way on purpose, I keep trying to find a way to tell her something and every time I try I just open my mouth and then continue to walk. Finally stopping her, "Lei, next week my dad is coming home for the Malfoy Ball."

"Yes?" She wants more from me.

"We can't hang out at night anymore when he comes back," I'm running my hands through my hair as I try to think of a way to say this without sounding like a pervert, "And I'm going to have sleep in your room starting then too," she opens her mouth to say something and I just put my hand up, "I can't trust him with you in the house. And he does have friends that I don't really trust either, especially when they're drunk. You're going to have to comply with these rules- For your safety. Or I'm going to have you move in with Pansy."

"What? Draco, you're basically asking me to let you control me…" fire is dancing in her eyes.

"Not control, watch over. And only at night when you should be asleep," I stay calm.

She glares at me for a few minutes before she walks around me towards her room. I follow her until I realize that we are more lost now than we were before.

"Why are you mad Lei?" I'll never understand this girl!

"Why do you care anyways?" I stare into her unwelcoming eyes for a few seconds, "Like you said before, we only have to be friends this year and this year only- not even that, just till the school year starts really and then I can find my own friends!"

"Lei," I'm gritting my teeth to keep myself from cursing her. How can one person make me so mad? "You're a good friend,_ and_ my responsibility. As the exchange student I have to make sure you don't get hurt. And I really don't want have to deal with that right now."

She frowns, "I'm sorry Draco."

I roll my eyes- she has nothing to be sorry about really. Turning the corner I open a door three down from where we were standing, "We're here."

She pushes past me to get the seat by the fire place. Little things like that make me smirk when it comes to her. I make a show of not caring, by walking by her sitting at her feet with my head against her legs. As I'm just about to open my book she taps my shoulder with her knee, "Draco do you actually care about me?"

"What?" does she really need reassurance after that little speech out there? "Why?"

"Well why else would you go through all that," she waves her hand towards the hall, "Just to watch over me to protect me?"

"Maybe," this is the oddest conversation I've ever had with a girl, "I'm just doing my job as your temporary guardian."

"Do you care, I'm not asking if you love me or not." I cock my eyebrow at her, "Unless of course you wuv me," she's smirking now too.

"I care for you- a little bit." This is the truth and she sees it making her smile. I flip back around so my head is at her knees again and so she isn't looking at me. I know she'll have on a frown when I say this and I really don't want to see it, "But that's beside the point. I'm not letting my dad treat anyone the way he's treated my mother or me."

I can feel her eyes boring into my back as she tries to analyze what I might be thinking of. Truthfully I'm just thinking about her smile to get my mind off of the more negative things floating in my head. After a few minutes I grab my book, "Are we going to read or not."

She grabs some muggle novel that she's read about three times since she's been here, but she didn't get very far this time before falling asleep. Sighing I cradle her in my arms and begin carrying her to her room, this is not how I imagined this summer going. Half way there she wakes up looking confused, "You finally woke up, thank god. You're heavier than you look."

"Thanks for the compliment," she says nudging me into the wall as she leaps from my arms. Grabbing her wrist I pretend to fall down the wall taking her with me.

"You're welcome." I look at her as she stares at me weirdly. It must be because I'm smiling not smirking- I'm too tired to smirk, "So how do you know I'm not trying to get into your bed with you when my dad comes."

Her face drops, I must have ruined whatever she was thinking about, probably something about me being an amazing god or something along those lines.

"Because I have the misfortune of actually trusting you not to try that on me," She says with a little yawn.

"What makes you so sure? I mean you are pretty hot, your tan skin, dark island girl hair, and those orbs that you call eyes, are all very attractive. Very not- England." I smile because she's blushing now.

"I guess I'll have to watch out for myself than," she lays her head on my shoulder, and her eyes become smoky as she looks up at me. Is flirting with me? This something new and I could get her in the bed with me tonight.

"I guess you will," What am I thinking? I have to live with her after the fact, if the day after isn't awkward enough the next few weeks after would be even worse. Then again I could always just keep fucking her till the day we leave, that is an option. I feel her fall asleep on my shoulder as I'm thinking this through, so I readjust her so both of us are comfortable. When I finish moving us around I lay my head on hers. Her long black waves tumble down to her back and shoulders, covering my face in its fruity scent. Her tan skin is amazingly soft as I run a finger or two up and down her arm. I feel her chest rise and fall in her sleep, and regulate my breathing with her own. When she finally opens her eyes I move my head and see sunlight budding over the horizon out the window across from us. I stare at her for a few seconds, watching the sun play on her face, a smile creeps on her face, "Ready for bed yet princess?" I ask her.

"Hum? Oh, yeah," as she starts to stand and trips falling back down landing in my arms thanks to my amazing seeker reflexes, "Uh, Thanks," she moves away a bit.

"You're welcome." I'm a little stung that she'll move away from me, but mostly confused, no girl has ever moved away from my grasp. When we get to our doors I'm ready to pull out the Malfoy charm when she smiles at me and against my better judgment I just kiss her gently on the forehead, "Night princess."

~*~

Early morning Draco walks into my room with a bagel in his mouth looking through my stuff.

"Can I help you Draco," I ask him pulling my covers off heading for the bathroom.

"Good dreams," Draco mumbles through his bagel.

I stop for a second and think of that gentle kiss on the forehead last night, "Yeah," I say starting to brush my teeth, "Now what are you doing in my stuff?"

"Looking for your secret diary," he jokes as he continues to go through my stuff.

Grabbing his hand, "No searching unless I say so," I move him away from my stuff, "What is it you need?"

"Your papers, we're going to Hogwarts today for your early sorting and tour with me," he says, ripping the bagel out of his mouth.

Searching for my papers, I find them and I hand them to him, "Ask next time."

"Fine, just take all the fun out it," he says.

"And who would be having the fun of you going through all my stuff; you or me," I ask crossing my room.

Ignoring my question he walks out my room finishing off his bagel, only to return in about five minutes to tell me I have to be ready in ten minutes and I've only finished washing up.

Grabbing my stuff I head for a quick shower, when I got out I reached for my favorite pair of jeans and teal blue t- shirt throwing it on as my hair dries its self. Putting on some white tennis shoes I stop to dry my hair and throw it up into a ponytail. Grapping an apple the house elf left me while I was in the shower I run down stairs to the floo rooms only to realize I don't know which one I'm supposed to be in.

"Lost Lei," I turn around to find Draco walking towards me, "We're in here," he says pointing to the room next to me.

I was going to ask him about the kiss last night, but he walks swiftly past me grabbing a handful of floo stepping into the fireplace, he looks at me for a second and says clearly "Three Broom Sticks, Hogsmeade", just like that he's engulfed with flames and gone.

I follow him through the fire and decide I'm going to have to ask him later.

"Hello Ms. Simpson, nice to finally meet you," the headmistress reaches out to shake my hand as she helps me step out of the fireplace, "I'm Professor Sinistra, if you would please follow me up stairs you'll meet the 4 Head of Houses, and will be sorted."

Sinistra leads me to the top of the stairs to a hallway with Draco in the rear, "Then we will explain the rules and your schedule to you today and you'll also meet our other transfer student, who's been here for a year now. He along with Mr. Malfoy will give you a tour of the school today and then help you transition into the school when you get to Hogwarts in a few weeks," with that Sinistra opens the door to show me four professors and a really cute guy; must be the transfer student. Over in the far corner is a tattered old hat sitting on a stool, and when I look up from the hat I get a better look at the Professors.

There was tall stern looking old lady, who also looked extremely tired, now I think about it they all look tired, except Sinistra - but not the boy. Next to the old lady are two short teachers the shorter one is male and has a tall hat that just reaches the old lady's chin, and the taller of the short teachers is a lady with an outfit that's tattered and dirty like she just rolled in the dirt. Looking up and to the left I see a tall man, he's in expensive robes like the ones Draco wears, but his hair is greasy and plastered to his head like he never washed his hair (In fact I think I've seen him at the Malfoy's before).

Finally I look at Sinistra and the boy in the corner, Sinistra looks happy and awake with the long black hair- but the closer I look the more annoyed she looks, the boy on the other hand looks excited to be here.

"Your teachers Ms. Simpson," Sinistra says as he points at the four tired people, "Professor McGonagall- head of Gryffindor," pointing to the tall stern lady, "Professor Flitwick, head of Ravenclaw," pointing to the short man, "Professor Sprout, head of the Hufflepuffs," pointing to the short lady, "And finally Professor Snape, head of Slytherian," pointing to the greasy haired man.

"These will be your teachers and authority figures for your stay of Hogwarts; and over there is Mr. Giordano, pointing to the guy in the corner. But before we go too far in depth with all this information we need to sort you." Sinistra sits me down on the couch next to Draco as Professor McGonagall puts the tattered hat on my head.

Before the hat touches my head it says loud enough for everyone in the room to hear, "Ravenclaw." After that the teachers and Giordano all began to clap politely (Draco stares for a second, then joins in clapping) as Professor McGonagall takes the hat from my head and places it once again across the room.

"Ms. Simpson Congratulations on your house placement you are in Mr. Flitwick's house when you begin the year everyone will meet in the great hall- Mr. Giordano and Mr. Malfoy will show you where you'll sit and how to get to the castle from the train station. We are going to try and let you blend in so you won't stick out like a first year."

Sinistra and the other four teachers continued talking and telling me the rules and Professor Flitwick began to explain to me the beginning term password and where I'll sleep and curfew.

"Well, Ms. Simpson this is where we let Misters Malfoy and Giordano show you around campus we hope you'll enjoy your stay at Hogwarts." With that Giordano, Draco, and I set off towards the campus.

"Over there is where we get off the train and there will be carriages over there to take us to the campus. They have some Hippogriffs for us to rid up to castle with today though," Giordano says as he climbs on one.

"So, at the castle, what house are you in," I asks as I get on the hippogriff.

"Same as you- Ravenclaw," he smiles as the hippogriffs takes to life as Draco rolls his eyes.

We spent the next 5 hours exploring the school with not to mention the 2 hours of rules with the teachers earlier. It's 3 o' clock and we have yet made it to the top floor. Looking at my watch I grab the boys.

"I'm so tired, and if you take me to another room my brain will explode," I say overly dramatic and smile to let know I'm playing, "Rain-check?"

Sighing in relief Paul smiles as he says, "Thank God! I thought you were going to make us walk through this whole school. I got lost at one point," he whispers that last part, but Draco still hears making him rolls his eyes at Giordano. "Yeah, rain check for the next week before school?" Draco agrees, but not happily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaise did tell me that Draco enjoyed 'Having Fun' with Pansy a lot, and he wasn't lying. This past week whenever it was just Draco, Blaise, and I it was tons of fun, but when Pansy comes the two of them would disappear for hours leaving me alone with Blaise.

At first the two of us just sat there across the room from each other in silence, occasionally Blaise would ask a question or two and I would answer with a word or two and then we went back to silence. Soon we started to bring books and school work so we can read and get caught up on the summer homework for potions and transfiguration.

After a day or two I close my book shut looking at Blaise pouting, "You know what, this sucks. It really sucks."

Blaise looks up surprised just because I actually spoke to him, he looks at me and then finally says, "What isn't fair?"

"That those two are always up there, together, 'Having Fun', and we're both stuck down here with nothing to do, but stare at each other!"

Blaise is really confused now- I could tell by his face, "Do you…"

"No!" My face is a little red from yelling no, "I mean. That's not what I mean, I mean we should actually talk and get to know each other or at least play a game or something to pass the time."

Smirking Blaise closes his Potions book, "So you want to play? That's it?"

"Yeah," I could feel my face get redder as I spoke from embarrassment. 'Let's play!' What a dork!

Blaise stands up, "Sure lets go," I thought he was joking till I saw him walk out the room only to poke his head back in seconds later, "Are you coming or not?"

Since then we've played wizard games and a few muggle games (those weren't as successful though, Blaise kept cheating with his wand). And I even taught him how to ride a bicycle the muggle way, and he said and I quote, "Why do muggles think this is fun? It takes way too much effort to ride a bike this way!" Eventually we finally just talked to each other.

Blaise is a lot different from Draco; Blaise hasn't had a girlfriend or just someone to 'Have Fun' with ever before. He said it was a rumor started by the students at Hogwarts because he's a friend of Draco- guilty by association. He's actually the one with the straight E's in school were as Draco just gets passed with E's because of his status. He never had to study a night in his life, not saying he's dumb. He just excels more in the classes that interest him, and has someone else do his work for him in the classes that don't interest him as much. Blaise is the Head Boy this year and gets a dormitory and room all to his self. Not to mention he basically have the same powers as the teachers, except he can't expel anyone. I wanted to ask about his family. But I quickly remembered what happened when I pressed Draco so I shut up.

Blaise asked me some questions concerning my family and friends in America, I told him the same thing as I told Draco. My parents both work for the American Ministry of Magic and my two best friends are muggles. I didn't tell him much more because all of them are in the Order and I have no clue if I can trust him with that information yet. Back home I have two best friends, Ann and Brooke, though both of them are muggles they know a lot about the wizarding world, seeing as their siblings are muggle-born wizards and they aren't.

Their siblings are okay, but I always liked them more, they were nicer. I really miss the two of them, but even if I went back to America today I couldn't see them. They're under a protection program for all the muggles that know what's going on so that the Death Eaters won't be able to find them.

But I haven't told him any of that. I told him the stories I was suppose to tell everyone over here, my family is pureblooded and are neutral in the war, my friends are witches too and they have no stand on the war either. We've known each other for years, and I'm visiting during winter break (where I'm actually going to the Orders headquarters for the holidays).

I guess he realized that's all I'm going to tell and went back to playing games or reading, only occasionally talking about stuff, none of it concerning our lives. But today as we were reading I just started laughing.

"What," Blaise asks looking up from his potions essay.

"When you said when we first meet that you have to entertain yourself a lot I thought you were being over dramatic," seeing what I was talking about he starts to laugh to.

"Yeah well, now you get to see how much fun I get to have when I come over to hang out with Draco."

"Why don't you just go home or somewhere else and come back later," I ask trying not to pry too much into his life.

"Because even if all I'm doing is working on school work I can get a lot more done here whereas at home…" he stops and looks at me like he was wondering if he should continue, "Whereas at my house my parents aren't the nicest to me or each other."

"Sorry," I hate that word why did I say that!

His eyes lock on me, "Why do you say sorry?"

"I don't know. I know it's an automatic response of sympathy, but I hate that word though. It doesn't say what I think."

"Then what did you mean?" he looks as confused as ever now.

Taking in a breath, "I feel bad that you have to come to your friend's house to get work done, because your house hold isn't a nice place to be. I feel like an ass for asking you why you don't leave, because then you wouldn't have to tell me why. I didn't know how to express that so I just said I'm sorry, so I'm sorry for saying sorry. Sorry."

Smirking he tosses the throw pillow off the couch at me, "You're so wierd Lei, I've never seen anyone ramble like that before over a silly word."

Throwing the pillow back, "I don't ramble," crossing my arms across my chest I say, "I just express myself fully," I grin.

Throwing the pillow back he says, "Yeah, and Draco doesn't have sex he's just expressing the need to use his penis," throwing another pillow hitting me square in the face.

Making a puppy dogface, "You think I'm a weird," I say throwing the two pillows back.

Throwing the pillows down, he walks to my chair putting his arms on either side of the chair leaning into me, "I know so," he smirks.

"How am I a weirdo?"

"You just are," he asks leaning in closer.

"Oh yeah," I say challenging him, "Well than you're a weirdo too."

"Says who?"

"Me," I smile.

"Really," he asks getting closer, "How's that?"

"Just because I said so, I mean who better knows a weirdo than one there self," Ha! I got him!

"Okay, you're not a weird," he says walking back to his chair.

"What's with the sudden change in mind?"

"Nothing."

"Really?"

He looks at me again and walks back over to my chair, leaning towards me again, "Do you want me to say you're a weirdo?"

I got an eyeful of those gorgeous eyes of his; they're not really hazel, more of the color of a nice old scotch. They're so pretty,

"Umm, Lei, are you going to answer me?"

Snapping out of it, "Yeah," he smiles, "Yeah that I'm answering not that yeah is my answer, weirdo" I say the last part under my breath.

"So you are a weirdo?"

Pursing my lips I glare at him, "I guess I am, but only if you are."

"Well I guess I am too," then he throws me off completely, leaning all the way in and kisses me, and I just completely fall into his kiss wrapping my arms around his neck then he pulls away whispering in my ear, "You are a weird child."

"So are you," I smile into the kiss.

"Really?"

"Yep."

Once again he kisses me only this time he lifts me up and sits putting me on his lap, pulling away again, "Really?"

Smiling I look him in the eyes, "We're both weird so get over it."

"You sure are stubborn aren't you," he asks as he kisses me again tickling my lips.

"Umm-mm," I mumble into the kiss.

"How about now," he asks kissing my neck.

I was going to say the same thing, but unfortunately I let out a tiny gasp when he kisses beneath my earlobe.

"Bingo," he says kissing me there one more time, making me gasp once again then went back for my lips, "So you were saying something about me?"

Pulling away I look at him and bluntly say, "So you can kiss well- Doesn't mean you're no longer weird."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today is the yearly Malfoy ball; my mother has once again gone all out. We all had to go get fit for brand new robes including my father who just returned home. My mother has left me to watch over Lei, even though she doesn't know it her every move is being watched by me or a house elf I've assigned to her. Every night like I promised I keep watch of her while she sleeps, by sleeping in her living area of her room.

A few days before the ball were spent getting the complete spa treatment, which made my job watching over Lei completely annoying. She probably thought I was trying to get a peek of her naked or something. But the outcome of the past few days on her is stupendous; I was almost speechless when she came out of her room.

She is wearing a low dip back that had thin rhinestone straps running up and down the back almost in a spider web like design. It had a shallow v-neck cut in the front that had a built in push up bra that made her blush when I said it 'Showed off her assets', the material clings to her body all the way to her hips and then it hung and flared out to the ground. The dress was made of the lightest, softest, most gentle material ever and beaded from the top to the bottom. She looked like a princess straight out of the fairy tales.

My father and I are both wearing dark green- almost black- dress robes, very simple. And then my mother is wearing some dress straight off of the Paris runway.

The four of us are expected to stand with them at the door greeting all 600 guests…all 600 bloody guests! When we're finally released from the duty of shaking hands and saying 'Hello' in sixteen different languages, we enter the ballroom looking for some drinks and our dates of course.

The ballroom is covered in sliver and emeralds with only tiny flicks of gold accenting the room. The dance floor is already full of adult wizards floating around the floor perfectly in step to the orchestra. I look around at all of the suck ups and snobs who decided to come and get whatever amount of money or endorsements from my family that they can.

Tapping Lei on her shoulder as she stares at the crowd and the ballroom it's self in awe letting her know I'm getting us drinks and head for the bar. As I move through the crowd I hear glimpse of the conversations of these suck ups.

"Yes, he has grown into a handsome young man- no denying the genes he's been given," one lady says.

"I can only guess who he'll pick to marry him, so many suitors," said some lady in a pink dress.

"Well may the best daughter win then," another lady chuckled making the other women laugh awkwardly as if to say 'Luck my ass it's my daughter.'

I just about laugh, knowing none of them have a change with me. Besides the fact that Pansy and I are arranged to marry at the end of this school year and that I would never marry their daughters just because they're parents decided they would be a good suitor for me.

"I think Malfoy is best for the job..." that was the minister- he wasn't trying to hide what he saying- sucking up to my father for funds again.

I finally find my way to the bar and order two glasses of scotch, if I'm going to be here, I'm going to be drunk. I turn around and find Lei on the other side of the bar talking to some guy, I found it quite funny, because I never really seen her flirt before she and Blaise started to go out and I must say she's good. She was able to get a guy following a veela to turn around and follow her on to the ballroom floor to dance.

I start to laugh as I down my scotch because the guy Lei took to the dance floor is stepping on her feet with every move.

"Hey, Draco," Blaise found me and steals Lei's glass of scotch downing it in seconds. "Where's Lei?"

I smirk and point at Lei who currently is wincing in pain from her dancing partner's inability to dance without tromping on her toes. I watch as Blaise pushes his way through the crowd to Lei whispering something quick in the guy's ear making him leave in a quick pace. He joins hands with Lei and begins twirling her and for some reason that annoys me to no end. I order two more glasses of scotch.

~*~

"I'll take over from here," I hear his voice before looking up and I knew who it is.

When the guy finally releases my feet, I'm looking at Blaise, "What took you so long to cut in," I ask.

"I guess that'll teach you to not find me first before you go off to the dance floor," Blaise smirks.

I pout for a second, he can get so jealous sometimes. Smiling as he twirls me out, "You just wanted to dance with the hottest girl here, just admit it."

"Yeah, that's it…" he raises his eyebrow as he says it, "If I wanted to dance with the hottest girl here I'd be over there with your dance partner drooling over that blonde, she's the head veela of the Hungarian Quidditch mascot team."

"Oh, come on. You know since you meet me you've just…" I sigh and faux faint in his arms, "…fallen for me."

Pulling me up from the dip he wraps his arms around the back of my waist and I could feel him chuckle as he pulls me in closer. We rock back and forth on the dance floor for a little bit before he kisses me on the top of my head and looks me straight in the eyes. I love it and hate it when dose this. I hate it because it makes me melt and he knows it, and I love it because it makes me melt and he knows it. Smirking again he bends his head down towards me and kisses me softly on the lips making me a puddle in his arms on the dance floor. The only thing holding me up right now is him. "You're dead, you know that," I say regaining some conscious strength.

Laughing he grabs my hand and walks us off the dance floor to find Draco and Pansy, who where all smiles, which makes me cock my head questionably. The two of them haven't been talking much lately.

"My parents put a 'Euphoric spell' on the room," Draco explains answering my unasked question.

I just shrug my shoulders while dodging Blaise's second attempt at kissing me, "No. You don't get to kiss me, you cheated earlier."

"Blaise, why are you wasting your time with her," Pansy glares at me- I really don't know what I've done to her get her to hate me, except for a few jokes made at her expense, "You've known her all of five minutes and you've decided to go steady with her, that's just wrong." She rolls her eyes at me swinging down her glass of wine.

"What have I ever done to her," I ask Draco as Blaise starts arguing with Pansy- they've been fighting about the two of us dating for the past week- Draco and I have learned to drown it out by now.

"Don't really know myself," he says shrugging.

"Well let's just go to the gardens for now," I suggest pulling the other two out of their fight.

"Which gardens," Pansy asks as if it's the most obvious question.

"I don't know, one of them," I begin. I really don't think Draco's parents' euphoric spell is working anymore, "It's better than being stuck in here."

"Just a second first," Blaise says, he looks at Draco, whispering to him. After a few minutes Draco nods his head and Blaise looks up, "Lei take Pansy to one of the gardens, we'll meet up with you two later."

Kissing him on the check, "O.K., Let's go Pansy."

~*~

I follow Blaise into my father's study. Blaise just told me both of our fathers are waiting for us there. Walking in, the two of them are talking to each other in hushed whispers, snapping their heads up as we enter, "Hasn't your mother taught you manners yet Draco," my father sneers at me.

I just roll my eyes and lean against the closed door, "She did, but I'm guessing my manners are not the purpose of you calling me in."

"You'll watch your mouth around me boy," he pulls out his wand, and I just twirled mine in my pocket. Calming down he looks towards the two of us, "We've received word from the Dark Lord that he wants you two to come up with an ambush for Potter. Since you two go to school with him you should be able to find his weaknesses and use it."

Pushing myself off the door I walk over to the book shelf, "Only there's a problem with the 'Dark Lord's' plan. The problems being- one, Potter and I hate each other, and two, I don't work for the dark lord."

I knew that was going to piss him off, but I'm not going to lay down as he decides my fate, "You are going to do what the Dark Lord says boy, and you'll honor him with respect," his wand flies up cutting my face.

Using my Uncle Severus's favorite curse I cut my father over and over in turn, till Blaise's father shoots me backwards against the wall. Lifting my wand I produce the shield charm just in time for my dad to be hit by his own curse. I hear him scream something like damn you boy, but I ignore it grabbing Blaise and flee the room. I might have gotten him down now, but I know I'm no match for him when he gets really into the battle.

When the two of us get close enough to the party we use concealing charms to cover our cuts and bruises. As the cuts disappear we walk out to the gardens and find the two girls fighting- verbally for right now, luckily.

What a night this is turning out to be.

~*~

The boys are walking towards us just in time to keep us from killing each other.

"Hey girls, having fun," Draco asks putting his arm around Pansy moving her away from me.

"Of course," I say grabbing Blaise's hand smiling now that they're back.

"Yeah, tons of fun," Pansy says smiling cheerfully at Draco. The four of us just stood there for a few seconds in silence before Pansy opened her mouth again, "Can we go inside Draco, and I'm so cold." She added a quick shiver for effect.

Nodding Draco starts walking her towards the Manson.

Blaise and I just watch the two of them walk back into the Manson, and sit down on a wooden bench by a fountain of some mystical creatures.

"So Lei, this thing we have is just a summer fling right?"

Ouch. "Yeah, what did you think we had something else going on?" Please say yes.

"Nope, I was just seeing if you agreed," he links his fingers with me and kisses my cheek; I guess I knew this was a fling, but I didn't want to admit it.

~*~

"Hey Draco," Blaise says slapping me on the back at the bar. "So what are we doing after the dinner?"

"Probably heading out to Paris for the night, sound good to you?"

"It always does, what do you say Lei?" Blaise turns to her, "To Club or Not to Club that is the question," Blaise says as he bows deeply. Kid is so whipped it's not even funny, he doesn't do a thing without Lei saying yes first.

She smiles at his behavior saying yes, and it aggravates me that she's so amused with him. She turns to Pansy, "How about you Pansy? You may somewhat hate me, but it wouldn't be the same without you."

Glaring at Lei, Pansy turns to me with her sickeningly sweet puppy dog eyes, "I'd love to go clubbing babe, but I didn't bring a change of clothes."

"You can borrow something from Lei's closet," I say without thinking.

"What! I will not wear anything she's worn," Pansy just about screams.

"I haven't worn everything, so you can wear and keep what I let you use," Lei says.

"See, no problem," I turn to the bar and order another scotch.

Pansy begins to blab about something as I watch Lei and Blaise talk in hushed whispers, making me more aggravated than before. Finally Lei and I are taken away to the dining hall to present dinner.

The dining hall as always is more extravagant than usual. The ceiling for one is higher and covered in the Slytherian colors, the table is extremely long and there are four chairs at the end of the table that look like thrones for the host- us. As I walk towards the chairs the stylist which comes up and redoes all of our clothes and hair for the dinner with a flick of a wand.

"Draco, fix your hair, you'll be sitting next to the Minster," My mother says. These balls are the only time she rules the house, "and Lei, reapply your make-up. You're sitting next to the Minster of Zimbabwe."

For the next 20 minutes my mother poked and prodded at every single imperfection on us. When she was done we looked the definition of perfection and the doors for dinner were opened. Blaise was exactly three families and about two or three Ministers away from me next to Pansy, and Lei was across from me. After a brief speech from my father we all sit down and began to eat the hour' devours. Then the main course came, followed by something with a way to extravagant name to be cheap, and then finally the dessert.

During the dinner the Minster was trying his hardest to kiss my father's ass so much I swore I saw it chaffing. So keep my attention off of them I watched Lei trying to keep up in a conversation with the Zimbabwe minister and his wife. It's quite amusing really; she was really trying to talk to him fluently till the minister had enough and started laughing. She looked taken back, but then he opened his mouth telling her attempts to talk to her are highly amusing in prefect English.

When dinner was over the women went to the garden to talk and have tea, while the men went to the parlor to talk business leaving us four alone once again with all the other kids of important people, but they kept their distance due mostly to Blaise and I.

"What now," Pansy asks looking from me to Lei, "Do you really expect me to wear her clothes?"

Lei finally snaps on her, "Just go home and change and we'll meet up with you later. K?" Pansy disapparates on spot as Lei walks off leaving Blaise and I behind.

~*~

Blaise follows me into my room as I get dressed for the night, he's kinda mad at how cold I've been since he asked about the fling thing. Just before dinner the two of us were arguing in whispers about it. When I turn around after trying on the tenth outfit looking at myself in the mirror sighing and decide no one in Paris really cares what I look like.

"What do you think," I ask jumping out from behind the changing screen, "Does it have weird American stamped all over it," I smile, trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't know if I'm allowed to answer that," Blaise jokes as I throw a stuffy at him. He Blaise gets off my bed walking over to me, "Are you really bothered by the whole fling thing?"

"No, I just didn't want to think about it like that…"

He leans in and kisses me lightly on my neck, slowly making his way to my ear making me gasp, "Well this maybe a fling but I like it," and just as he was about to kiss my lips I hear a knock on the door interrupting us.

Pushing a disappointed Blaise back on my bed I turn around, "Yes? Who is it," I ask.

"It's Draco."

"Come in," I shout at the door while blocking the stuffy from earlier flying back at me. "What's up Draco?"

He pauses looking at my wardrobe; he hates it when I wear muggle clothes, "Nothing just letting Blaise know he can go through my stuff now."

"I'll be back in a flash," Blaise says kissing me as he passes.

Before I can say a thing Draco asks, "Must you wear those muggle clothes to a wizards club? You'll stick out like a sore thumb."

I just shrug my shoulders, "Oh well," picking up the thrown stuffy and placing it back on my dresser, I ask Draco, "So, what does Pansy want you to do with me? Hang me in the gallows? Turn me into a frog? Give me a wart?"

"No, close though. I'm just supposed to make your life a living hell till we get to school next week," he shrugs his shoulders, "well she said for the rest of your life, but by then she would've forgotten about you and would be ranting about the mudbloods cluttering up the school."

I look at Draco, "Well that's good… I guess."

"So are you excited about finally going to Hogwarts next week," Draco asks sarcastically.

"Yeah, but I'm curious if we had any classes together," I say smiling not able to contain my excitement.

"Oh really? And why would that be," Draco cocks his eyebrow.

Rolling my eyes, "Because whatever class you have Blaise haves too," I walk over to him and ruffle his hair, "You're not that amazingly hot. Now if you excuse me," I say as I walk into the bathroom.

Every time I walk into that bathroom I'm still floored at how amazing it is. The room itself is the size of my old bedroom and each wall is an antique mirror. The very center of the room is a bathtub that's big enough for ten people to go swimming in it, to the right of the tub is a counter and sink made of old wood and marble and on the other side is a huge balcony facing the little village down the hill.

I came in to grab my mini bag as Pansy flooded in to my room, grabbing my wallet off the sink I walk into my room to find Pansy insulting everything in my room.

"Nice to know you're always a bitch and not just on special occasions Pansy, " I say as Blaise walks in dressed nicely in wizard robes, putting on my jacket I look over at the boys, "Ready to go?" I'm so ready to get away from Pansy, or at least have a real reason to pretend she isn't there.

~*~

Paris sucked, the whole night was spent with Pansy on my lap and watching Blaise sulk as Lei seemed to be the only one having fun, flirting with all of the French guys and dancing with them. It really started to get on my nerves so a little after midnight I told her that we're leaving and left Blaise and Pansy in France together for the night.

~*~

I wake up around noonish to one, with an owl flying in to drop a note on my head and fly right back out. It was a note from Paul,

Lei,

I think we should finish the tour today at about 3ish and I'll show you around the Hogsmeade town. I'll buy us dinner if it gets too late.

Paul Giordano

Grabbing a sheet of paper and scribbling "K" I send it out the window with my owl. Seeing as I was already up and I had about two hours I decide to go take my shower and have a house elf send me up some breakfast. Stepping out of my room, I cross into my common area and see Draco dead asleep on my couch. I walk over to him and shake him awake.

"Paul wants to finish the tour today in about two hours so you need to get up and get dressed."

Grumbling a bit he gets up and leaves my room for his room to get ready.

I head into the shower, when I got out and finish dressing and such I find Draco waiting for me outside my bathroom door ready to go.

"Girls take forever to get ready."

I roll my eyes, "I'll treat to lunch if that makes up for it." I say flooing to the Three Broomsticks.

After eating a quick lunch Draco and I look over at the clock and see we have about six minutes to meet up with Paul at the front gates. Though Draco gets up saying something about meeting us later. So I leave the money on the table saying bye to Draco as I sprint up the hill to the castle. Somehow I got there before Paul even grazes the horizon.

"Ready for the rest of the tour," he asks, then looking around he asks, "Where's Draco?"

"Off on important ninja business," I joke letting him know I have no earthly idea myself.

Paul and I spend about an hour in the castle and then head for the castle grounds taking another hour and then finally off to the village where he shows me all of the favorite spots of the students, the shrieking shack, and places no one goes- with some shopping while looking at the stuff. He finishes the tour about 7 o'clock and I'm starving so we went to the pulp to get something quick to eat.

"O.k. so you go out with Kaiya, Kaiya is best friends with Nicole, whose friends with Partival, whose twin is friends with Hermione, who is friends with Harry Potter… not quite eight degrees but that's pretty cool," I say putting a fry in my mouth.

Smiling Paul says, "This is how muggles entertain their selves?"

I nod my head taking a bite of my eggs, "When they don't have their electronics they come up with games to play to amuse their selves and they're quite fun after awhile."

"Well it's your turn, eight degrees to a famous wizard."

"Umm, let's see my mom works for the American Ministry of Magic and knows the head of the mystery department, who best friend is a sports reporter who knows a guy whose sister is a cousin of Victor Krum."

Looking confused Paul counts on his fingers, "Seven from you. Not exactly eight you know."

"If you count me it is," I say sticking out my tongue.

Getting tired of the muggle games we played exploding snaps for an hour and then Paul had to leave telling me I'm welcome to ride with him and his girlfriend on the train ride up. I sit by myself waiting for Draco for about twenty minutes till Draco finally showed up covered in dirt and looked pale and extremely irritable.

"Let's go Lei," is all he says as he floos back home.

~*~

I walk into her room making my bed on this damn couch again. I look into her room quickly- she's dead asleep and untouched. Happy that one thing so far today has gone right I grab my blanket and fall asleep on the couch with my wand in hand.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last week of break was hell, Pansy was over all the time, Blaise was gone visiting his sick aunt for the last week, and Draco was always in his room in the world's most grumpiest mood- mostly avoiding his dad.

But after the second day he stopped talking to everyone even Pansy, by the end of the week Pansy and I were able to tolerate each other. And actually his mom has been more attentive of him, Professor Snape has been showing up more than usual, and his father was just brought back from court again and is on house arrest.

But even though he's been in such a bad mood and never talks to anyone he still came to my living area every night and slept on the couch to watch over me. On the last night I stayed awake till he came trudging in and jumped out of my bed and into the living area.

Draco jumps at my sudden appearance and is confused when I throw his swimming trunks at him. I walked into the bathroom beckoning for him to follow, "Put those on and come here you loser," I say as melodramatic as possible like he was forcing me to do this. I look at the full in- ground tub and cast a quick heating charm on it before Draco walks in.

"What is this Lei, I'm very tired and I don't have the patience for any of your silly games," he says in a drone, but his face is very interested.

"You've been locked up in your room, being very unfriendly, and stay up to all the late hours of the night to watch me. This is my pay back to you," I smile as I push him into the deep end- yeah this tub has a deep end that's about eight feet! Surfacing Draco glares at me.

"You reward me by drowning me," he sputters as he starts to tread water.

I pull off my PJ's and jump in, in my swimsuit, "Let me explain, you need to relax. I swim over to him and drag him to the shallow end and sit in the water behind him as I magic massaging heat jets to his back and swim back to face him. "You are going to relax and tell me what has you so stressed recently."

Relaxing he looks at me through slit eyes, "I can't."

"And why not?"

"Because it's none of your business," he says calmly reclining and closing his eyes, "But thanks for the bath."

Pouting I stare at him for a few minutes, "Fine, you don't have to tell me but you have to talk about something."

Sitting up he smirks lazily, "Alright about what?"

Shaking my head I say, "You know what? I've changed my mind, I don't want to talk," Draco stared at me warningly, "Tag! You're it!"

"I'm what," Draco asks obviously not knowing this game.

"Tag. Haven't you played it before," he shakes his head, "I tag you. You're it. And now you have to catch me, and tag me making me it. The object of the game is to not be it. Granted it's a lot more fun with more people…"

"Tag," he says tapping my back, "Try and get me."

Smiling I dive into the water after him, we played tag for what felt like hours and when we were done we were toast.

"Never in my life has tag been that hard," I say breathing hard and all Draco could do is nod. Getting up and out I grab a towel and head for the shower to wash off whatever dirt that found its way into the tub as we played. Placing a fogging charm on to the shower door I quickly shower and change back into my clothes and leave the bathroom so Draco can do the same. I head into my room and hear Draco set up his bed on my couch.

"Uh, Draco," he looks up concerned at my tone of voice, "Do you want to sleep in here with me tonight? I think it's quite ridiculous that in your own home you can't sleep in a bed."

He looks at me like he couldn't register what I said, "Well… I'll leave the door open if you want to," leaving my door wide open as I finally get adjusted and close my eyes I hear a knock on my door.

"Are you sure it's all right," Draco actually looks timid about coming in here.

"Yeah," is all I say as I lift up the sheets, "But if you tell Blaise about this you're dead?"

Draco smirks and slides in, "I won't tell, promise," he says kissing my forehead.

I was just about to say good night after turning out the light again only to find him asleep next to me. He's so beautiful when he sleeps- mostly because he isn't opening that foul mouth of his and I think I see a hint of a smile on his face. Rolling over his arm lands across my middle and over my arm. He snuggles closer to me and takes in a deep breath, smiling he lays his head in my hair. I move a bit to make myself more comfortable without moving him and wrap my arm around his arm and back.

~*~

My wand lights up getting me at five, where I find myself wrapped around Lei, who's sleeping contently with her arm around my waist. It takes me a while to remember why I'm in her room and why I felt so rested for once. Smiling I think of last night, she made everything that was bothering me just seem to disappear. I really needed that after the week I've had.

My father doesn't take no for an answer ever and he made that perfectly clear when we got back from Hogwarts the first time we went. The second time we went his Death Eater friends were in the Three Broomsticks waiting for me. I made up an excuse so I can leave her, I was hoping to catch up with them later, but the four of them made sure that I didn't get back to her at all. I hate thinking about her alone in the castle with Paul, damn mudbloods. Thankfully she's going out with Blaise, the only reason why I trusted him with her for that long.

It's sad really for how head over heels I am getting for this girl- disgusting really. Draco Malfoy doesn't go crazy over some girl; the girls go crazy for me- as lame as that sounds. But if that's true why I am still staring at her sleeping? Snuggling closer to her and her scent I just want to go back to sleep, but I have things to do before I get on the express.

Sadly I carefully remove her hand from my waist, remove myself from her and her bed. When I get into my room I summon one of the house elves getting him to take mine and Lei's luggage to platform 9 ¾ for us and to leave a note for Lei so she knows where her luggage went.

Finishing getting ready I move downstairs saying bye to my mother and telling her to get Lei up in an hour so she won't miss the train, she nods her head and moves back upstairs as my father descends.

"Let's go Draco," he says walking past me into the fireplace flooing to Knockturn Ally.

I really hate this place, but I have no choice on coming here thanks to my dad. We round a corner and I follow him into an alley that most see leading into nothing. But when someone reveals a dark mark on their arm to the back wall the wall opens up into a long, narrow hallway that leads to a door at the end. Opening the door my father pushes me into the room, where I'm seated across a table from Voldemort.

My hands are shaking so I place them in my pockets, I may not want anything to do with this man, but I am scared shitless that he'll kill me. I look up at him and smirk, "My father says you wanted to see me?" I try not to sound too arrogant.

His slit eyes flash towards me, "Yes. I hear we've been having a problem with you and your assignment."

I lean forward, "Yes, well the assignment you gave me is impossible. There's no way I can get close enough to Potter without raising suspicions. Now if you got someone from Gryffindor, or some other house rather than Slytherian than it would work, and it doesn't help that he hates my family due to those blood traitors that he loves so much."

Voldemort's slit eye glare at me, "You've been given an assignment and you will fulfill it no matter how impossible it may seem," he looks over at my Aunt Lestrange and she smiles at me.

"Now Draco, be a good boy and do what the Dark Lord says," she coos to me like a baby. I look in her eyes and see that evil glint that I've only seen when she's about to torture someone. Before I can get my wand out I hear her shout, "Curcio!"

I feel as though every part of my body is being stabbed or cut, I look up and see her there laughing at me as she lifts her wand, "Now Draco are you going to do what the Dark Lord says?"

Crawling up I glare at her, "It's impossible!"

Wrong answer. She hits me with another curse. This time she held it out longer, making me rise off the ground occasionally. When she stops I'm gasping for breath as I hear Voldemort's cold voice over me, "I think you got the message." He raises his wand and I wake up in one of the Ministries cars speeding towards the train station. My father is in the front seat casting concealment charms on my face and arms- they must've cursed me again before I left.

Getting out of the car I look at around, "Where are we?"

My father sneers at the crowd, "We're taking the muggle entrance seeing as you were unconscious at the time." I follow my father as we walk into the barrier. Before I leave my father he grabs my arm, "He will hold your mother hostage if you don't do it." Letting me go I walk away scared for my mother.

~*~

Draco left before me for the platform and left instructions on how to get there on my bed and had the house elves take my luggage for me, explaining he had last minute things to take care of before he left.

Getting on the train I look to see if I could find his blonde head or Blaise's silhouette, but was very unsuccessful. So I start to walk down the train looking for an empty compartment.

Turning around Paul happens to be standing right there, "Hey you," he says walking in with a girl on his arm, "This is my girlfriend Kaiya, Kaiya this is Lei," I smile as he introduces me to this unbelievable beauty.

She has straight raven black hair that falls to her elbows and the symmetrical bangs covering her forehead. Her skin is so fair as if someone poured milk on her as a baby and it stayed that color. And her eyes are large bright blue eyes; her cheeks are slightly pink and her lips ruby red. She looks like a character out of a children's fairy tale. I'm stunned by her beauty and at the same time conscious of how I might look in her presence- normal.

"You need a compartment," Kaiya asks- no sings, her voice is like a melody.

"I guess so," seeing as I still haven't seen Blaise or Draco, "but when we get there you don't mind if I go looking for a friend?"

"Nope, that's perfectly fine," Paul says, "Just be sure to be back before the train starts to leave, our compartment gets pretty full."

"Oh, o.k." I say as we reach the compartment and I drop my stuff off my jacket on one of the seats, "See you in a few." I head out looking for Blaise, Draco, and Pansy. After searching for about ten minutes I give up and head back to the compartment that was now filled to the gills with students leaving me to sit on the floor with a few others.

"Everyone this is Lei," Paul says sitting next to Kaiya by the window, "Lei is the new exchange student from America." Just about everyone said hey and introduced their selves, I know there's a blonde and a brunette from Hufflepuff who are both into Quidditch and the one who plays on the school team is the brunette- Cho Chang, the blonde was something like Liz, there was a few boys all brunettes from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, but the only name I remember is Josh and he's from Ravenclaw. On the other side of me where five or six more people I couldn't catch their names. Half way through the trip this red headed girl, named Ginny came in to hand out samples of her older brothers' jokes, who was followed by a bushy brunette who grabbed a few people talking about something called prefects and how they all have a meeting right now. Then the trolley cart came through getting request from every angle and soon the compartment was filled with sweets of all kinds as the prefects came back snatching up people's snacks. That's when Beth (I think) asks me about why I came to Hogwarts.

"Oh, it's just that we really don't learn anything difficult in America- well my school- except for the basics we learn how to perform magic for muggles to amaze them… they're so gullible. And our government is intertwined with the muggle government so we get to have muggle jobs and houses, blah, blah, blah, and so on with that. I seriously wouldn't mind muggles so much if I didn't have to pretend I was one all the time. Luckily I was able to join here because I've been teaching myself with the required books for this school and ranked the highest on the entire test to get in… so here I am," I stop speaking almost immediately and began to glace around the room, "I guess I just wanted to learn something great."

Paul looks up over at me and cocks his head, "Are you going back to America for the winter?"

"Not all of the vacation", I sigh, "My parents hate that but I'm staying with my foster family in England here for their annual winter ball on Christmas eve and when it the balls over I'm heading over in the morning, you guys know the Malfoys?"

"Yeah, we know them," someone responds indifferently looking out the window. The next few minutes were quiet.

"Umm, I got to go catch up with someone. See you all later?"

They all nodded their heads and said bye as I leave. I decide I might try to find to Draco. When I reach one of the last doors I hear another voice in there and they whispering so not trying to be to invasive I knock.

"Who is it," it was Blaise.

"Who do you think it is?"

"Lei," I hear them ask together.

"Yes," I say as I charm the door open, "Now why are you two hiding out in a big lonely compartment," I make a shocked face and say, "You guys are secret lovers aren't you!"

All I got from that was two very scary glares, "O.k. learn to take a joke," I say closing the door and charming it shut. "What's up," I say smiling at the two of them.

"Nothing really," Draco says, "Hiding from Pansy mostly," he says charming the blinds shut with a smirk on his face.

Sitting next to Blaise I give him a quite kiss on the cheek and look back at Draco, "Now why would you be hiding from her?"

"You damn well know why," Draco growled.

Shaking my head I frown, his temper is horrible today.

"Because, now the summer is over I have no obligation to her till we graduate, this year is for me to be with as many girls as I can before I'm stuck with her."

"Ouch and eww," I look a Draco, "How can you be so cold hearted?"

"It's not like you care about her…"

"That's where you're wrong Draco, Pansy and I are friendly towards each other now. Not quite friends, but close enough."

Both Draco and Blaise stare at me like to say 'when did this happen?'

"When you were gone," pointing a Blaise, "and you refused to come out of your room except at night," I say pointing at Draco. They still stared at me like I'm crazy, "Fine don't believe me. I'm just happy I have my boys back," I say kissing Blaise on the lips.

"Arghh," Draco exclaims, "Must you two do that in front of me!"

~*~

Blaise is more than ecstatic that I finally 'Came to my senses' when it comes to Voldemort's mission. I just roll my eyes to show him how ecstatic I am; as I uncover and heal all of the wounds my Aunt thought was needed.

"What are we going to do though," I ask him, "We both know how impossible this really is."

Blaise smiles, "All we have to do is find a way to get someone we know to get near Potter and get them to tell us what his weakness is."

"Yeah, now all we have to do is find someone that trusts us and Potter would trust." I pull out my robes and begin changing making him look away from. We continue to come up with different scenarios when we finish changing into our robes, but nothing we come up with has the possibility of working. The two of us are arguing about the last scenario when we hear a knock on the door.

"Who is it," Blaise asks.

"Who do you think?" the two of know it's Lei by her voice, before I respond Blaise writes something on a napkin handing it to me as she enters.

Lei is just who we need.

I look up as from it as she kisses him hello.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the first week of school I quickly realize I hate Snape as a professor and that Transfiguration is a pain, not to mention that I'm completely lost trying to figure my way through halls without Paul or Draco or Blaise by my side.

"Morning class", Professor Snape sneers as he walks into the room. Snape has the ability to make any room look dark and dingy. "So can anyone tell me why is it that my N.E.W.T. students have yet to impress me and this being the second week back?" The class remains silent, "Not a single one of you have been able to make a proper potion or been able to explain in your essays why you got it wrong!"

"If we knew why it was wrong we wouldn't have got it wrong in the first place, so what makes you think we would know what it is now," I mumbled to myself, but unfortunately to loud.

"Ms. Simpson is there something you would like to share with me," the slime ball asks rounding my desk. Now if it wasn't for the fact I don't want to get another detention I might've said something, but after my fifth detention last week I decided it's better to not respond.

"No, Professor. I wasn't saying a thing." I really wonder what happened to that nice man I meet over the summer; whenever he came over he would always stop by Draco's room to say hi to the two of us after my introduction to the school. But since school started he's treated me like the plague.

Satisfied with my silence he turns away from me and continues his ranting about how we are all such horribly stupid and now have twenty minutes less time than needed to fix our next potion.

Transfiguration is worse in the sense of my ability to turn a paperweight into a kitten, so I have to stay after and be lectured by Professor McGonagall.

"Ms. Simpson I expected better out of you. I'm going to need an essay explaining the properties of performing this sort of transfiguration on my desk tomorrow," she looks up from her desk at me, "I do hope you improve, you have so much more potential, you just need to use it. You may leave now."

Leaving the office I decide to head to the library instead of to lunch seeing as I'm going to need as much help as possible to finish this all by Thursday.

Half way there I fell someone's hands covering my eyes making everything black, "How was the first week," I take the hands off my face and turn to see Blaise standing there smiling.

Hugging him, I bury my face in his chest, "I would say it was the worst week and a half I've ever had the unfortunate ability to experience."

Blaise starts to laugh grabbing my waist kissing me back, "The first week is always a pain. Do you want to eat lunch with me and Draco today or what?"

"I'd love to…"

"But?"

"But, I have two essays due tomorrow and I have to figure out what I did wrong in my potion, and I have to practice new charms," I say walking towards the library, "True fully I was headed for the library and not the cafeteria."

"Relax," Blaise stops me from walking any father and turns me around to face him, "Come and eat with us and we can help you with all that," I look up at him like he's crazy, "Draco is a potion master and I'm good at basically everything, so just ask," he says waving his hand as if that just dismisses everything else.

"Fine I'll have lunch with you guys."

Smiling he bends down to kiss me on the lips.

Walking into the great hall Blaise directs me towards the Slytherian table, and on my way there some guy pops up in my way. A bit of a slime ball to tell you the truth, and he leers at me like a piece of candy, "Hey there, what's a little Ravenclaw doing over here?" He glances at the table towards Blaise, "You're not here because of him?" He leans in real close to the point I can smell the onions on his breath, "He's still a virgin you know, if you want some more experience…" he wiggles his eyebrows.

Rolling my eyes, I use my thick southern accent, "Sweetie, righ' now, I'm fixin' to kick yeur skinny underfeed ass up a tree." The kid backs up clearing my path.

Looking up Draco smirks his signature smirk, "Nice to hear your lovely voice again Lei," then turning to Pansy, "Scoot down so we can fit Lei."

Pansy looks up at me and smiles as she sides down, "Hey Lei, long time no speak," I smile back nodding my head in agreement.

"Yeah we should talk more often," I say sitting down, grabbing a few things for my plate I nudge Draco, "Draco are you busy tonight before curfew?"

"Um… not that I can think off why," he asks throwing a grape in his mouth.

"I kinda have a problem with the last few steps of my potions."

"Oh, okay, meet me at the library after dinner and we can go over all the potions you've done so far and figure out the kinks."

"Cool, thanks."

"I really hope you didn't come to have lunch with us just to ask for help with your school work," Draco says eating another grape.

"Of course not," I smile grabbing Blaise, "I'm here to kiss him too," I laugh as I say as lean forward to kiss Blaise.

Draco reaches over and puts a napkin between our lips, "As your friend I can't let you two snog in my presence, he's a bad influence on you" he jokes.

~*~

I really hate it when he kisses her in front of me- he knows it too. Blaise doesn't even like Lei anymore. Now we're back in school he's already told me of this girl in Slytherian that he's been interested in whom seems to like him back. The only reason why he's still going out with Lei is because he knows that I actually like her and there's nothing I can do while he's still with her.

That really doesn't help with the constant stress of trying to find a way to get close enough to Potter and find his weakness. Or my father continuously reminding me of it, or Blaise's inability to give enough of a damn enough to help- well his help is saying that we just need Lei to get close to Potter and for us to use her. I always change subjects after that. Thankfully Pansy hasn't done anything to drive me up a wall recently, and spending time with Lei (even if it is just school work) is liable to calm me down a bit.

I look over and the two of them are kissing again, "I'm going to my room to grab my books. Meet you in the library in about ten minutes, k?" I look over at Lei. She pushes Blaise away and nods her head leaving right behind me. I smile as I leave thinking of the look on Blaise's face as she pushed him away.

~*~

"Draco, you have no clue how much help this is to me," I drop my books on the table, "I'm going to have to find a way to repay you."

Draco just smirks waving his hand in the air like saying 'no big deal', "Just knowing I'm smarter than you is payment enough," he smirks.

Rolling my eyes I sit next to him, "Whatever, I'm not even going to argue that right now. All I care about right now is getting all this," I pull out my notes from potions, "Organized and understood."

Draco grabs at my work and goes through it all with a blood red quill, crossing out this and writing that for about fifteen minutes straight. He's so adorable when he works. His hair is messy for once, he bites his bottom lip, and these little wrinkles in his forehead appear when he gets to something more difficult. His whole face lights up when he figures something out, and keeps a spare quill behind his ear.

He sighs finishing up and looks at me, "All of your problems have been miscalculations and typos in your potion recipes." Handing them back I fall out of the trace of staring at him and look at all the red marks and just about slap my forehead from the simplicity of this all.

Rolling my eyes I put all my work back in my bag and look out the window, "You want to go take a walk? Blaise isn't expecting me till right before lights out and we haven't talked in forever." I say trying to find a reason to spend more time with him.

I see Draco smile- his smile could be used to take control of the complete female race if he wanted to, "Yeah, let's go." Picking up our stuff I follow him out the doors to the front doors.

~*~

The outdoors of this campus is amazing. Why I've never realized that before is beyond me. Looking around at the vastness of the place I don't know why I haven't spent more time out here just to be out here. I look over and see Lei's expression; she looks so relaxed and happy out here as she turns her head to me.

"So, what's new?"

Besides the fact that I'm now working for the Dark Lord even though I said I wouldn't and Blaise is only with you till you to piss me off. Oh, and we might be using you for a plan to kill Potter, "Nothing really." I shrug.

"Oh. Well just so you know, your Uncle Severus is an ass! How can he be so nice over the summer and turn into a complete ass here?"

"Oh that would be because he has to deal with incompetent students like you all day," I smirk to let her know I'm joking.

She looks at me funny for a few seconds and by reaction I twirl my wand in my hand. She shrugs her shoulders and continues to lead the way to the beach by the lake.

Just when I start to relax I feel a force push me so my back is now on the shore.

"Who's incompetent?" she asks twirling my wand in her hand- wait how did she get me wand?

"How'd you…"

Still twirling her smiles, "Well you were twirling it like this," she twirls it faster, "And when I pounced you, you were caught off guard so I was able to slide it out your hand." She smiles, proud of her accomplishment.

"Well since you're on top of me," I wiggle my eyebrows jokingly at her.

She leans in- wait she leans in! "What Draco? You want to kiss me?" she uses the seductive voice I've heard use on Blaise, "Well Draco…" her lips are inches from mine. Should I, she could be playing, but I'm not sure. I look at her eyes and see that playful glint. Catching on to the game I run my hands up the back of her robes and I see her eyes flicker with shock for a second and then back to her playfulness.

"Well Lei, if you tempt a snake you might get bit," I used the corniest line possible to let her know I'm playing too.

"Oh Draco," she sighs melodramatically falling off of me, "I can't resist your manly temptations any longer. Take me right here on this beach!" She starts to laugh and rolling in the sand. When she finishes she gives me a quick peck on the cheek saying something about how much she misses just hanging out with me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before I knew it, it was October, Blaise broke up with me about three weeks into the year, he found a girl he's been interested for supposedly years and she asked him out. Pansy and I have been spending more time around each other since the break up and I couldn't spend the night in his private dorm anymore after late nights with the four of us hanging out in the Slytherian dormitory. I spend those nights in her girl's dorm.

Though I am friends with some of the Gryffindors and the Hufflepuffs- they are nice, though most of my friends are made up of the Slytherian and Ravenclaw house students. I usually eat with people seated within those two tables.

Though being friends with Paul has paid off, Kaiya whose head girl gets her own dorm and gets lonely in there so she invites her best friend and me to her dorm to sleep there on most nights. I really haven't slept in my own bed much this year.

Hogwarts hasn't been as bad as I thought a boarding school might be, with the curfews and rules and all that fun stuff. The school is highly competitive though when it comes to everything really; grades, sports, House points, fashion—the average schools inter competitions only pushed past the extreme. When a Quidditch match comes around there is no inter house love. I found that out especially when the first match popped up- Gryffindor vs. Slytherian.

The whole school was either red and gold or silver and green (I was rocking the silver and green) Luna Lovegood was walking around with a lion hat. The whole week before I avoided Draco like the plague. If you were even in the ten-foot radius of a player you might've been going to the hospital wing with a jinx meant to hit a player. Blaise was talking to Draco and was hit with a really wicked bat- boogey hex that took Madam Proffer about half an hour to get rid of all the bat- bogeys.

So the day of the game I was scared to wake up and see what kind of turmoil that may be going on right before the game. It all seemed normal till I got to the great hall for breakfast. The Slytherians were chanting, throwing things, and if they had good aim trying to jinx a Gryffindor. Whereas the Gryffindors where covering their team members so that they stay out of the reach of any jinx and shouting them right back at the Slytherian team (also covered by their house), the Gryffindors were also jeering and shouting some vulgar things at the Slytherians.

When it was time for the match both teams got up and left the room untouched in silence as the great hall erupts in jeers and applause as if cheering on soldiers walking to their doom.

The moment they left the great hall emptied in record speed and seconds later I was on the stands, I don't even remembering walking there when I see Kaiya on my side and I knew she dragged me there. The stadium was separated by color, Kaiya starts pointing at the teacher box, up there is a kid with them whose name is Zachary Smith and he does the commentary for the games, then she began pointing at the locker rooms and to the box in the middle of the field with the balls.

The moment the two teams walked out on the field there was this sudden rush of excitement in me and everyone in the stands. The two captains- Draco and Potter- walk onto the field facing each other shooting daggers at each other. I've been at this school for three months and this is the closest I've actually got to Harry Potter his self. We have two classes together; Herebology and Care of Magical Creatures; truthfully those aren't my two favorite classes to decide to lose my attention in so I sit as far from him as I can. I've seen him at afar in the halls to and from what I can tell from my glances at him he's hot. His raven hair is always tousled like the wind just blew at it, when not in school clothes he's in nicely fitting jeans and t-shirts that show off just how nicely built he is, but I would never say a word of that to Draco.

The whistle sounds the start of the match pulling me out of my thoughts as I watch fourteen people fly into the air. They were all moving so quickly for students and were playing this game like pros and not showing the least bit of mercy. In the first few minutes each team lost a chaser to the bludgers knocking them off their brooms. If it weren't for the commentary I wouldn't know the score due to their fast moving pace.

"Gryffindor; 80 points, Slytherian; 90 points!" We were only within the first half hour when I heard that over the crowd. They moved so fast the only two not moving were Draco and Potter, both who are sitting above the field feet from each other scanning the whole area for the snitch. The two of them have such concentration, not even paying attention to the game going on around them. The crowd is so rowdy shouting cheers and jeers nonstop the whole game, and got the loudest when someone gets knocked off their broom or nearly knocked off at least. Another two hours into the game and the two of them are still statues at the top of the field still searching for the snitch.

"350 Gryffindor, 340 Slytherian!" I was just about to leave to get my jacket seeing as it was getting darker and colder. When out of nowhere the two of them do simultaneous nosedives next to each other with both of their arms outstretched bumping into each other. Then they both swooped upwards almost a complete 180 and speed to the sky, changing direction again one of them pulls out a wand blasts one of the towers on the stands out and the two of them fly through in pursuit of the snitch. The stands are completely silent the other players are watching them the quaffle is on the ground forgotten. And then they stop to look around and fly together back up to the top looking for it again, and like a switch the forgotten quaffle is retrieved and the game is back in full swing.

The game went on for five hours before Draco and Potter dove down again for the snitch and this time no one was safe the two of them. They were blowing up all parts of the stands the teams actually fled the field in fear of being hit in the cross fire. Only idiots like me, the two houses, and the teachers stayed behind to see who would win. The two fired again barely missing me and they zoomed past flying under stands. Seconds later they fly through the bottom of my stands causing them to shake and Kaiya says 'Fuck this, I'm leaving' and runs from the stands. I run to the edge of the stands watching as close as I can and they dove for the last time straight for the ground and slammed into each other and when they came up Potter flew to the top waving his fist in the air holding the snitch.

Draco jumped off his broom as I the commentary shout, "650 Slytherian, 790 Gryffindor!" And the moment he heard that he threw his broom down and stomped off towards the locker rooms he came out earlier. I got up placing a warming charm on myself seeing as I never actually left to get a jacket and ran down to the other side of the locker room to wait for him. As I was waiting, and seeing as the exit to his dressing room has to be passed on the way to the castle I saw Potter sneaking up towards the castle away from the crowd.

"Potter," I call out. He stops and turns looking for who said his name, "Yo, over here," I say waving my hand. Looking confused and a little wary he walks towards me, I can see him playing with his wand in his pocket.

"I may be a friend of Draco's but I'm not going to jinx you" His hand stills as a sly smile reaches across his face. "Just wanted to say good game, but next time let's not blow the stands to pieces." I nod towards the now ruined Quidditch field.

Scratching his head, "Yeah, I guess we just got really into the game. Well it was nice meeting you… um…"

"Lei, I'm that exchange student in two of your classes from Ravenclaw," I say shaking his hand.

"Lei," he says taking my hand, then turning he runs off saying over his shoulder, "Well see you later."

A few minutes later Draco emerges from the locker room and I hand him his broom as I loop my arm in his and look at him, "I'm not being sympathetic."

He smirks for a second, kisses me on the forehead, and we walk up to the castle together.

"I don't think…," he starts to say as we walk inside.

Smiling I head to my dorm, "It's eight, curfew is in an hour."

~*~

After the game no one in Slytherian let me live down my sixth consecutive defeat against Potter. I can't stand it! The only people I can stand being around are Pansy and Lei, and unfortunately I have no choice with Blaise seeing as we have a shared assignment from the Dark Lord. I know I've been nothing but irritable when it comes to the two of the girls, but spending all my time with girls and someone that I currently hate to be around is annoying. Hell now I think about it, Lei's been on the market for over two months now.

I've been spending most of my free time in the library studying alone or watching Potter. My father is owling my everyday asking about my progress and all I have so far is that Potter is the most boring person on the face of the earth. He's a total loner and he spends most of time away from his friends moping about in the halls. Where's his weakness? Make the halls disappear?

Luckily Lei is actually a good student and wants to study, so the two of us have been sitting by the lake doing homework in silence for the past few minutes. It's one of the times during the day I can actually just relax.

"What the hell is up Draco?" she snaps at me- what have I done to her recently?

"What do you mean," I'm trying to be civil, but I really don't need this.

"Why have you been so angry lately? And don't say you're not because you've been throwing fits like crazy all the time these days."

"If I have, then why is it of your concern?"

"Because, I'm the one stuck taking care of you!" What the hell? Taking care of me? "No don't look at me like that!" she glares at me, "For the past few weeks you've been in a fit over the match and no one wants to be around you. Even Pansy! That's why she actually has a boyfriend right now. She's trying to get rid of any reason to be around you! Blaise uses the same excuse so I'm stuck dealing with your bitter attitude and crybaby ways."

If she only knew how much I wish Blaise would leave me alone. Getting in her face, "No one asked you to take care of me. No one asked you to talk to me. And no one told you be my friend."

"You really think I'm being an ass don't you?"

"No just a pain in mine." I say returning to my books, she's actually getting on my nerves for once.

"Fine I don't have to hang out with you and you can be a lonely, friendless, asshole. No one can stand being around you!" She's yelling now and her accent is coming out really thick, "Except me, I'm just waiting for you get over it. But it's been three whole weeks since the match! Halloween is around the corner and you're really making it a bitch for me to enjoy anything right now!"

I hate not telling her anything, but I'm so tired right now I can't even begin to explain so instead I blow up on her, "Then why the hell are you still here? Just leave me alone, it's not like a year from now you'll still be talking to me!"

"Correction, it's not like in an hour I'll be talking to you! I'm sorry I ever cared about you!"

That stung a bit, "Sorry to be a waste of time to you."

Her eyes are full of tears that she's trying to blink back, "If you think that's what I think about you, you're a complete idiot!" the tears are falling freely now.

I'm taken back, "Than what do you think of me, how you think of me?" I try not to sound too hopeful.

She's glaring at me, "I-I think-," she glares at the lake for a second and turns back to me with tears running down her face, "I think of you as my best friend," she's lying. Why would she lie about that? "I actually care if you got hurt or jumped off a cliff. But the way you've been acting recently I don't know who else would care besides me if you were to drop dead. Do you want that?" She meant that though.

Rolling my eyes I move closer to her, "If you think I care who would cried for me if I died than you don't know me. If you think give two shits if you care or not- I don't give a damn if you died right now," I look back at my work so I don't have to look at her, I know I hurt her. I just can't have her distracting me right now. I hear her grab her things leaving me on the beach staring at the giant squid as he plays in the lake.

~*~

By the time I got to the school I was walking again, though it was in a blind fury- running into people and everything. Somehow I wound up on the northeast tower roof of the school looking over the woods breathing in heavily the freezing cold air, with my books on the ground.

"Oh, sorry," I turn around to see who said that- Potter. "Do you mind?" He points at the other side.

"Why would I, I don't own the roof." I say returning my gaze to the tree tops.

He shrugs his shoulders and stands next to me looking over at the forest. He stays quiet for a little bit and then turning to me, "You know, you seem too nice and smart to be friends with Malfoy."

I continue to glare out at the trees, "Well you're right about that," he looks at me questionably, "We're not friends anymore."

Potter frowns, "I may not like the git, but you seem to be a really good friend of his. What did you two fight about?"

Does he not like him or what? I look over at him, "I was telling him he needs to stop being such a ass, because I'm the only one tolerating him right now, well I was," I move back and forth on the balls of my feet clinging to the edge of the castle, "Gawh! He's so infuriating! The little ass!"

Potter just watches me go nuts over him, and I when I'm done he walks over, "Do you want to talk about this?"

I glare at him trying not to cry, "Why would I hang out with the only person he hates when I'm trying to figure out what I'm going to do to get him talk to me again? No offense by the way Potter," I slide down against the opposite wall and stare up at him.

"My name is Harry. Potter is what gits and teachers call me." He sits next to me, but doesn't move to touch me. I send him a smile thanking him for that, he smiles back.

"Still, you're his enemy, basically." His smile drops at that.

"More the reason to hang out with me," I cock my head at him, "Piss him off and he'll talk to you."

"Well if I'm going to piss him off using you the better thing to do would be date you," I mumble, but smile when I see his shocked face, "But being your friend works just as well to."

Pot- Harry smiles and opens the door, "It's lunch time and I think my new friend should sit with me." Looping arms with me he walks me to lunch.

~*~

Just when I think life can't kick me in the ass anymore than it has I walk into lunch and find Lei eating with Potter. Without a second glance I leave the hall and head straight to my dorm. When I get there I tear the dorm apart using nothing but my hands. I stare at the wreckage and finally calm down. Lifting my wand I repair everything and walk back out, heading to the Great Hall again only to find Blaise waiting for me.

"What?" I ask irritated.

"Well your little girlfriend has found interest in our target, so now we have the perfect way of finding out what is Potter's weakness!"

"Two problems, she'll refuse to help the Dark Lord…"

"She won't have to know she's doing it."

"And she hates me, and she doesn't tell you shit. So that just ruins your plan does it?"

Blaise is staring at me in disbelief, "What did you do?"

"It's not like you give a damn about her."

Blaise stares at me in disbelief, "Yeah, I may not give a damn, but you need to fix this! This is bigger than some stupid love spat. This is our lives! And your mother's if you remember right."

I rub my forehead, "You have to be patient then. I'm the last person she wants to talk to right now." I really hate myself.

~*~

"Boo," I say jumping on Kaiya's back, "What's new? We haven't talked in ages!"

Kaiya turns around and smiles, "What's new? How about you walking in the Great Hall with Potter on your arm, explain."

Rolling my eyes as if I was annoyed, smiling letting her know I'm joking, I grab her arm and whisper to her what went on today between me and Draco and Harry, "It's not like anything is going on, I'm just trying to piss off Draco so he'll talk to me, and if I have to flirt with Harry in the mean time, so be it."

"This is why you're one of my best friends," Kaiya walks me into her private dorm and locks the door, "So; do you think it'll work?"

"I'm not sure," she has a smile on her that I've never seen before, "What?"

"It's just... is there something I need to know about you and Draco?"

"No," I think. "Why?"

"I don't know, maybe the fact that you two are always around each other, you always talk about him, and you were so less pissed when Blaise broke up with you for 'something better'."

"Well, Blaise was a fling and we both knew it and well Draco" she smiles at that and I silently curse myself, "Besides you know Draco is my best friend here, besides you. I have reason to be pissed- a friendship is something more personal than a fling if you ask me."

"So, you're not in wuv," Kaiya asks batting her eyes and puckering her lips.

"Trust me, if I even get close to even snogging with him you'll be the first to know," I say throwing a pillow at her, "So how's your and Paul's relationship going. I've hardly seen the two of you together lately. What's up?"

Grabbing the pillow and rolling over on her bed, "Oh, yeah you don't know. Paul and I agreed to not to be together; apparently I'm too smothering. Whereas he's never around," she stares at the ceiling, "It was mutual."

I start laughing, "Sorry," I laugh as she glares, "Was it mutual, or was it mutual for him?"

"For him," her face turns red.

Getting up I give her a hug, "It's alright baby, now we can have sleepovers all the time without interruptions from stinky boys."

The two of us laugh, and spend the night talking about things that even we found pointless and stupid.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The student council decided we were in for a much needed ball, so the mudbloods overruled us all and now we're having a Christmas ball. This might be what I need to get Lei back on my side.

~*~

This is so odd, I receive an owl this morning, actually a hawk from Draco telling me he's sorry and that we need to talk after breakfast. The moment the meal ended I hugged Kaiya bye and told her I'll meet up with her after lunch. When I made it around the corner I find him leaning against the column, I catch his eye and smiles, actually smiles! I start to move towards him when I feel a soft hand on my shoulder.

"Harry, what's up?" he is breathing hard, completely out of breath.

"Well- you know- that the school- is- hosting a- Christmas ball," he looks off for a second catching his breath, "And I was-" he takes another breathe, "I was wondering if you'd like to go to the ball with me." His cheeks flush a bright red making me smile.

"I would love to Harry," I give him a quick smile and start to move towards the column where Draco is, only to have Harry pull me back for a second and give a quick sweet kiss on my lips.

"I'll see you around Lei." Smiling he runs off to Weasley.

"Yeah…" I'm so confused right now as I watch him retreat. Turning around to go catch up with Draco and find his column empty. "Fuck!"

~*~

I hate Potter, I absolutely hate Potter! I can't believe that the golden boy would do that- in front of me. I know it was on purpose, I saw that look in his eyes when he pulled away from Lei, his eyes, they were saying 'mine.' I'm going to kill him!

~*~

As I get close to the rock on the beach Draco turns his head and glares, "What do you want Lei, I'm really not in the mood to humor Potter's _girlfriend_," he spat out girlfriend with such disgust.

"I'm not his girlfriend, and I want to talk to you because; I miss having my best friend at school."

Draco looks at me like I'm crazy, "You think I was your best friend? Well you were misinformed." He stares at expectably, "Is that all? I'd really like to get back to my life now," he starts to walk away. And I let him for a few seconds till I decide better on that and catch up with him.

"Draco." He turns around and stops at the sound of his name. "I'm sorry for being such a bitch, and becoming a friend with the student you hate the most at this school. Is that what you want me to say? Then fine I said it! But you know I don't mean it. You were being an ass to everyone, and I was only person who was going to tell you. So you get pissed at me big whoop. Harry just happened to be the first person I talked to when I was mad and I made a new friend. I'm sorry that I make friends easily, okay?" I toss my arms in the air and begin screaming, "I'M SO FREAKING SORRY! Is that good enough, or do I have to get on my knees to have you forgive me." Draco stares at me so I get on my knees, "Please, forgive me. I need you your forgiveness," I spit those few words with as much sarcasm as I can muster. "Tell me Draco what do I have to do to get my friend back?"

Draco stares at me like I'm sort of thing that crawled out of the sewage and asked for one of his liver, I fell so unwanted, disgusting really especially when he says this, "You want my forgiveness," his voice is so steady and unfazed that it hurt, "Then forget we ever meet. I can't be mad at someone I've never meet."

I feel myself fall to pieces on the inside, "Draco…" I have no clue what to say as I stand up, but when I'm fully standing I push him to the ground ruffling his prefect robes, "What the Hell Draco? I'm trying to be a good friend and put all this shit behind us, and you're telling me that you want the two of us to forget that either one of us existed in each others' lives? What kind of cold hearted asshole move is that?"

Picking his self up Draco looks me dead in the eye, "You wanted my forgiveness, and I gave you a way to get it." He brushes off his robes and begins to head inside.

Not being able to think straight I say the first thing that popped in my head, "Your father would be so proud of his son. You're finally starting to fill his filthy shoes." I couldn't have said that more than above a whisper when I saw a cruse flying towards me only to be blocked by a moving tree branch. I look around and see Harry off in the corner of my eye.

"What the Hell are you doing out here Harry?" Both Draco and I yell that at the same time only Draco calls him Potter.

"I don't trust him to be alone with anyone I'm close to, and I had right to think that, he was going to cruse you for no reason," Harry puffs out his chest like some sort of hero protecting the poor damsel in distress.

"Potter he had the right to stun or curse me, I provoked him."

Harry is stunned that I called him Potter, or maybe it was that I stood up for Draco attacking me. "Lei, you could've been hurt."

"Yeah, and you are being a nosy ass, sticking your nose in other peoples' business that isn't yours to be in the first place." I move closer to Harry, "Now I suggest you leave. This is between me and Draco."

"I'm not leaving you here with him all alone."

"Why not Potter," it's Draco this time, "Afraid I'll steal your girlfriend? True fully all I have to do is say I forgive her and she's back to being my best friend." Both of their faces twist weirdly when he says best friend.

"She's not stupid, she can see through your lies, and she knows it's better for her to be around people who actually care about her," Harry puts his arm around me to emphasize his point.

Draco is smirking, "I never said I don't care for her, I just don't want anything to do with her right now."

I can feel a tear run down my face when he says that, I can't believe he really means it- he doesn't want a thing to do with me. "Fine, Draco, we never meet before." I try to hide my face, "Let's go Harry." I grab his hand leading the two of us back to the castle. My arm brushes Draco's arm as we pass making me to look up at him, seeing his stony gray eyes staring out at the lake.

~*~

I think that might've done it, I think I just made sure she'll never speak to me again. We won't be able to use her and I'll explain everything when we find a new way. I can take a few beatings from my father and Blaise in the mean time. I watch the squid for a few minutes before turning on my heel heading to the school only to find Blaise on the steps.

"What is your problem," he grabs my arm dragging me off to one of the deserted rooms, "You're supposed to get her to be your friend again. Not go off cursing her in the middle of some damn argument." He slams his hand on the wall, "Just wait till your father hears about this."

"I don't give a damn if he hears about his..."

Blaise starts to laugh, "You may not, but your mother will."

My heart drops as I glare up at him, "I can still talk to her," I'm grasping at straws here. I want to curse Blaise as he pats me on the back saying something like good job. Damnit! I can't believe I'm doing this I think running to the owlery.

~*~

The next morning I get up there's a note on my night stand from Draco.

Lei,

I'm not sorry, but I will talk to you- privately this time if you can. After lunch, on top of the southeast tower. Please come.

Draco Malfoy

Staring at the note I chew on my bottom lip for a second and then I grab a quill and a scrap sheet of parchment scribbling okay, sending it off with his eagle owl.

After lunch I run up to the southeast tower to the very top, taking in a shallow breathes of fresh air, stopping only when I hear someone chuckling in the back.

"You know, you could've flown here," I look over to see Draco fly up on his broom.

"You know, you suck."

Smirking he jumps off his broom and walks over to me, "Let's talk, about you, and Potter, and to be fair, me and my father."

I stare at Draco for a second, "Are you sure…"

"Don't give me a chance to change my mind," Draco warns.

Smiling I tackle him in a giant hug, "I've missed you!" Then backing off, realizing I might've just scared him seeing as he stiffed up at my touch, "So you want to know about Harry and I?" Draco nods his head sitting on the stone roof, gesturing me to do the same.

"Well, we meet on the North roof the day you and I had a fight, and well we talked," from there I told him about our conversation, or little plot to get Draco to talk to me again, and how our fake relationship changed only because of rumors.

"Harry and his friends aren't that bad to be around, but they're not you. It was so weird, but kind of fun pretending. Though our friendship became something very real and I really can't change that now."

Draco sits in silence, "All this to make me mad." He smirks, "I didn't know Potter loved me so much." I slap his arm lightly smiling as a blush forms on my cheeks.

"So, are we friends?"

"Yeah, of course," Draco's face drops, "I guess it's my turn." Draco is silent for a few seconds before opening his mouth. "My dad… He is abusive mentally. He's always telling my mom she's a whore and worthless, that if it wasn't for him she'd be married to some slum and dishonoring her family name. He says he's ashamed to know her that she's a dumb bitch that can't and won't amount to anything. She's worse than muggles even though her blood is pure, and that she's dirt to him. And to rub it in her face he brings home other women and kicks her out of their room so he can be with someone worthy of his dick. But he never lays finger on her, because if he did I would kill him without stopping think.

"For me though, I'm special- he wants me to be just like him. My whole life has been him training me into becoming a mini him. Though whenever I argued a point with him, or just didn't agree. He would call me a baby, a moron not worth his time. That doesn't bother me now, but when you're four years old and your dad basically tells you that you failed him, it hurts. Now if I fail him, I get punished. I get everything stripped away from me for a week, I can't make contact with anyone and he drills me from sunrise to sunset. If I say something he doesn't like I get cursed, nothing illegal," he adds to the shock expression on my face, "Just something to make it hurt, but not seen. He's a bastard, and I can't wait till he dies, then maybe my mother and I can live in the manor in peace. Like this past summer."

He remains silent for a few minutes. I watch as his chest rises and falls in rhythm, not sure what to do I crawl over to him and hug him. This time I feel him relax into the hug wrapping his arms around mine, "You can't tell a soul." He whispers.

"I know," I start to stroke the back of his head, as we lean against the wall. The two of us sit there for a few hours looking out at the lake from the tower.

~*~

When I left Lei at the top of the tour I felt disgusting. I'm tricking her into working for the Dark Lord for my own reasons. I never minded tricking others who don't mind working for him, but tricking someone so innocent is not something I want to do. I don't even want to work for him.

"So," Blaise is waiting for me at the dormitory portrait.

"We're friends," I push him aside as the portrait opens and Pansy walks out grabbing my arm.

"You don't mind do you Blaise," she asks, Blaise nods his head and heads into the dormitory. When the portrait closes she pushes me into the closes empty classroom.

"I'm not in the mood Pansy," I mutter.

She rolls her eyes, "Oh please, I have a boyfriend who's willing to fuck me anytime," I look up a bit shocked, "This is about Lei." She crosses the room charming the door shut and placing a silencing charm on it. "I have actually grown to like her believe it or not and I'm not about to stand aside as you and Blaise use her for this mission assigned to you two from the Dark Lord. This is your mission, not hers. It's disgusting really that you would use her for your own selfish reasons." She crosses her arms glaring at me.

"Pansy you have to understand…"

"Understand what? That you're not creative enough to come up with an actual plan not involving innocent people?"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" I calm down as she falls back into her seat, "You have to understand, they have my mother…"

"Of course I know that! It still gives you no excuse to use Lei!"

I'm lost for words, "I'll find a way. I promise you, I'll try to find some other way. Blaise just needed some closure..."

"No," her eyes are flames as she pulls out her wand, "No you needed the closure and Blaise off your back." She advances me, "Find another way or this wand will be the last you see." She turns her wand to the door opening it, "Out."

I've never been one to run from people, but I just about fell out the door. Anything to get away from Pansy.

~*~

I spot him across the hall looking a bit down and I was just about to run over to him, when Harry comes into view kissing my lips. I look over his shoulder and Draco is gone. I frown a bit before looking up at Harry with a smile on my face. "What's up babe?" I hate this ebbing feeling that I should ditch Harry right now and go find Draco. It just seems like the day on the roof never happened, Draco is never around and Harry is possessive as ever. It's almost like every turn I make he's right there kissing me or hugging me or going on about some dumb piece info I don't really care for.

As I walk with Harry, whose arm is around my waist, I search the halls nodding my head to whatever he might be bitching about today. I mean seriously I've never meet a guy who has bitched as much as him! Seriously! Ron and Hermione are fighting again- I couldn't sleep last night- where were you last night at dinner- you just don't understand- the whole wizarding world is in my hands… blah, blah, blah! Gawh, there's only some much I can take.

"Lei, what's wrong," I guess Harry just realized I wasn't listening.

I continue scanning the grounds for Draco, "I don't know, something has me a bit preoccupied."

"Well what is it?" He starts rubbing the back on my hand with his thumb. When I don't respond his hand releases mine and he states very coldly, "I tell you everything that's going on with me, but when you have issue it's closed book."

Rolling my eyes, we continue our way around the grounds, with me still looking for Draco, "Sorry that I don't feel the need to divulge my every thought and concern, not involving you."

Harry stops, his looks a bit stung, "Sorry to be such an inconvenience to you."

I finally look at him, "Harry, you're not _inconvenient_;" I stress inconvenient while staring him down, "I'm just not in the mood for conversation right now." I kiss him quickly, interlacing our fingers and pull us towards the great hall for lunch. Happy with the kiss; he begins to blab about something else letting me tune out and look for Draco again.

-----

I saw him again out of the corner of my eye as the two of us walk into the Great Hall, I let go of Harry's hand immediately and run over to Draco. When I get over to him he smiles only for a second, because when I saw his face up close I couldn't help but slap him.

"Bloody hell Lei, what the fuck is that about?" He shouts. Draco is never afraid of making a scene.

And I'm not afraid of continuing it, "Oh, I don't know. Avoiding me for a week after we make up and pretending I don't exist!"

He scratches his head and smirks, "Oh yeah, that. If it makes any difference I was just looking for you." He looks up at me with his puppy dog eyes.

Slapping his arm, "Yeah, real nice. The puppy dog eyes, how could I resist?" Rolling my eyes I walk away towards Harry and to my surprise Draco follows.

"I'm making up for being an ass," he glances at Harry, "I'll hang out with you two and not be an ass for one second."

I smile trying to imagine the two of them being civil with each other and laugh, "The day that happens, I'll bed Pansy."

"Don't let Pansy hear you say that," he mumbles still following me towards Harry.

"You're serious about this aren't you?" I say slightly surprised at his determination.

"Yeah, so you better deal with it."

"Well the thing is," I look back at Harry who's eyeing me suspiciously, "Things aren't that great with Harry and me right now. So…"

Draco looks like he's going to say what I except put then just shrugs, "I guess I'll just keep my mouth shut," he suggests trying to suppress a twitch in his eyebrow.

"Wow, you're really trying…" I stare at him for a few more minutes. "Okay, but behave the last thing I need tonight is a PO'd Harry."

He follows me up to Harry, "What the hell is he…"

I put up my hand, "He's making up to me for being an ass. Please, just bare him tonight."

Harry glares at Draco and turns away from him, "I don't trust him Lei."

"I know, but I do."

"Lei…"

"Don't say anything incriminating to him and ignore him!" Harry holds my hand leading us to the table mumbling fine whatever. When we get to the table I'm sitting between Harry and Draco- this is a little more uncomfortable than I thought it would be. Everyone sitting near us, no everyone in the hall including the teachers are all staring at us. They're all still talking, but they can't keep their eyes off of the three of us.

"So what's new guys," I ask grabbing a BLT sandwich trying to break the ice.

Draco takes the hint, "Nothing really, just plotting Potter's death." He smirks as Harry glares at him pulling me closer to him, "What can't take a joke Potter?" Oh God why did I agree to this?

"I can take a joke Malfoy, but when it comes to my life from a death eater's son, I have reason to precautionary."

"Whatever, I was just trying to lighten the mood." The two of them are shooting daggers at each other and they each have one of my hands pulling me in two different directions, and truthfully I'm really hungry and my sandwich isn't going to fly into my mouth.

"Well that's not that funny Draco," I reprimand him removing my hand from his, "And Harry you don't have to overact." I remove my hand from his as well and begin eating my sandwich again, "Any who, I just got an owl from my parents today."

"Isn't that the first one you've gotten since the summer," Draco asks as he grabs a roast beef sandwich.

"Yeah it is. Everyone is fine and the war hasn't really affected them that much. None of friends or family members are hurt or dead so that's a plus." I play with my jello, I really hate this stuff, it's all jelloie and gross. "I mean this war is a big reason why my parents didn't want me to come here. Thinking I would get hurt or worse while I'm here. I told them I can handle myself, but you know… parents."

The two of them are both silent till Harry speaks up, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I cock my head towards him.

"This war…"

"Oh Harry, don't pin this war on yourself! It's not your fault some sick twisted ass wizard is out there trying to kill everyone."

"Not everyone, just those he doesn't find worthy," Draco mumbles.

"Yeah and you'd be worthy to live wouldn't you?" Oh God the two of them are fighting again.

"Yeah, I would be. Not my fault that your father married a mudblood," Draco responds oh so non-chantey.

"What did you say about my mother," Harry is on his feet.

Still sitting calmly Draco looks up at him with that damn smirk, "I said that your mother was a mudblood," Harry's fist went flying towards at Draco as Draco started to mutter a curse. Thinking of not only their protection but everyone else's here I quickly shoot a shield charm up between them. Harry grabs his fist in pain as Draco's curse flies off hitting the Teacher table. Oh fuck!

Snape is barreling down the aisle towards the three of us. I stand up taking down the shield charm, "Professor." Snape sneers at the three of us.

"Potter attempted assault on another student- 20 points from Gryffindor," He looks at Draco, "Using magic outside the classroom,- 10 points from Slytherian," and he turns to me, "Simpson, using magic outside of class and endangering others- 20 points from Ravenclaw." He turns on his heel and heads back to the staff table.

On his way there someone from Gryffindor stands up, "Oui! That's pure bullocks! Potter wasn't even using magic, Malfoy was going to curse him, and Simpson was trying to stop it."

Snape rounds on the thick student, "Longbottom, are you questioning my authority at this school?" Longbottom is shaking slightly as he nods his head yes. The whole hall is silent as the Professor continues to look at him.

"P-Pr-Professor, I find it unfair that you took the least amount of points from the student from your own house, he instigated the whole fight."

"I think Potter did, from what I saw he stood up."

Longbottom stares at him for a few more minutes and sits back down. Snape heads back for the Head Table, sitting back down everyone's eyes are on the three of us. I sit down a little embarrassed and the two of them mumble about leaving. They leave separately abandoning me at the Gryffindor table. Jerks!

"Well that went pleasantly," I get up and chase down Draco, he's almost to the rock by now, grabbing him I say, "You said you would behave."

"I'm sorry. There's just something about Potter that makes me want to start up something." He smirks! The bastard thinks this is funny!

"Yeah, except you said you can handle yourself. And your uncle really gets on my ever loving last nerve!" I pout sitting on the rock facing the lake, "It's really unfair you know?"

Draco finds his way next to me on the rock, "Yeah, but I'm not so sure I want to stop him from giving me an unfair advantage." He just shrugs as I throw a glare at him.

"Whatever," I move on the rock so I'm leaning away from Draco, "So has your father been pulling on you for you to join the 'evil forces', seeing as you're coming of age on Sunday?" I nestle myself on a small patch of moss.

He kinda freezes up on me, "Yeah, he's been trying. I've been fighting him back for a while now, but I'm not so sure I'll be able to push back for long."

Popping up I grab his shoulders turning him towards me, "You can't be telling me you're considering becoming a Death Eater?"

His head drops, "I'm not considering. I know I had no choice in the matter since I was born, I just fooled myself into thinking that maybe I didn't even have to pick a side." He gives me puppy dog eyes, "I'm sorry I let you think I had a choice."

My eyes turn to slits as I punch his arm with each word, "You. Have. A. Damn. Choice. You. Just. Fail. To. Use. Your. Freedom. To. Choose!"

Draco starts to nurse his arm as he looks at me, "Freaking cunt!" He pulls back his sleeve and sees a dark bruise where I hit him and nice little cut in the center. He takes his wand muttering something and the cut goes away and then he mutters the concealment charm making the bruise disappear for a few hours. "Thanks Lei, just what I wanted from a caring friend…"

"You're welcome," I say kissing where his bruise was, "Now is that all better?"

~*~

"Yes it is," she just kissed my bruise, maybe I should've told her I have a concealment charm on my lip and see if she'll kiss that. Granted that actually hurt, so the kiss did make it feel better in a rhetorical sense of healing.

She smiles throwing back her chestnut hair, "Good, it's getting cold and I need the body heat," she snuggles into my arm, laying her head on my shoulder. Using the arm she's under I stroke her hair and smile at her as she looks up at me.

"So are you going to tell me what Potter's big weakness is already so I can pass it along to the Dark Lord- official Death Eater business you know," I cock my eyebrow playfully at her.

She rolls her eyes, "Yeah and I would tell you that, because? Besides if you were being for real and I was going to tell you it, I'd say besides his best friends and their families… It be me. The kid cares for me way too much! I mean I've never meet a guy in my life that has spent that much time around me. I love the kid and all, but sometimes I really just want to strangle the idiot and call it a day. But he's all concerned the big bad guy is going to swoop down and kidnap me, I wouldn't be surprised if he's watching us or has someone watching us right now."

She looks around then grabs my hand smiling, "Shh, we're going to ditch the babysitter," she nudges her head towards Weasley who's wandering down the beach. Then she cuts her eyes to the edge of that freaky ass forest.

"Let's go." She pulls the two of us quickly into the freaky ass forest. We're running for what seems like forever and I don't understand where she thinks she's going, but I don't like these woods at all and I'd really like to get out of them now! I start pulling back towards the edge of the woods and she stops.

"What," she smiles with her hands on her hips, "Someone afraid of the big bad woods?" she teases with a fake pout.

"Not scared- but I know what these woods hold and I really don't think any breathing person with respect for their life should be in here." I continue to pull her out of the woods. When we get to the edge she lets go of my hand and runs out in front of me.

"Shh, Ron is over there," She points to her right, "This way," she points to the left and begins to run down the tree line. Within seconds she's out of my eye line, so picking up on what she said I follow her down the tree line. I ran about three miles before I caught sight of her again and she turns out onto the grounds at the back of the castle. When I finally catch up with her she smiles pointing at the wall where two broomsticks sit. Grabbing a broomstick and throwing one to me she smiles, "Follow me, I found this place the other day. You might already know it, but I want to show you."

She takes off before I can stop her, "My God, you don't stop do you!" Hopping on the broom she smiles as she leaves me following her. Flying over the forbidden forest for what seems like hours till she finally makes a nosedive decent to a spot in the middle of the woods. When we land I find us in a clearing in the woods. The surrounding trees are so tall I can't see the castle, and the grass is so high that it comes to my waist, I look around and I can't find Lei. 'Damn that girl she ran off again!' Marching through the clearing I hear something rustle in the grass to my side. I pull out my wand pointing it in the direction of the sound, only to have Lei jump out tackling me yelling RAWR!

"If I was a beast of some sort you'd be dead right now," she laughs laying on top of me, tickling my stomach with hers from laughing.

~*~

He's smirking at me, oh God what is he going to do? He grabs my shoulders and flips me on my back with him now over me propped up on his elbows, "The thing is; if you were a beast of some sort I would've blasted you away in seconds. You cause no threat to me."

"So are you saying that you let me tackle you Mr. Malfoy?" I raise my eyebrow.

He leans into me and kisses my forehead, "Yes my love, I let you tackle me."

I pout, "You just can't let me win can you?"

"Why should I let you win when I can?"

Rolling my eyes I grab the edges of his robes, making him get closer to me, "Because it's the right thing to do." I search his eyes for the first time since the summer. His eyes are much darker than the usually, almost clouded. "Are you okay," I ask pushing him up so we're sitting in front of each other.

"Yeah, why would you ask?"

"Your… oh never mind. What's up? I mean besides you being a dick towards Harry."

He frowns at me, "Nothing really. Just working on a project with Blaise- Pansy is helping out a bit too."

"What's the project?"

"Can't tell you."

"Why?"

"I can't"

"Well which professor gave you the assignment?"

"Can't tell you."

"Why not!"

"Because I can't!"

"What are you not telling me?"

He shifts where he's seated, and then getting serious, "Something that isn't really you're business."

"So we're friends, friends tell each other everything!" I whine.

"No they don't. Some things are personal." He gets up and starts moving around the field away from me.

"How is a project personal?" I'm up now and following him.

"It just is!" He snaps, with his back still to me.

Standing face- to- face with him I glare at him, "Just tell me why I can't know!"

Still not looking at me he pulls at a long blade of grass, "Because Lei, it'll just upset you."

"Oh just tell me, I don't care if it'll upset me. At least I'll know what's going on."

He looks up at me and frowns, "No," he shakes his head, "I'm not going to upset you."

"Why are you so concerned with not upsetting me?"

"You're my friend."

"What? Pansy and Blaise are your friends and you don't mind telling them. How is this upsetting to me and not them," crossing my arms, "And if I remember right, you didn't care about upsetting me earlier this year."

He mumbles something under his breath involving my name.

"What?" It wasn't until right then I realized how close we were standing. I watch him as he moves about, while scratching his head. Without a second thought I move away him and taking two steps back, looking at my feet.

"No Draco."

He steps back for a second, and when I finally look up at him he shakes his head, "Lei, I'm working for Voldemort- he gave Blaise and I a job and Pansy is making it quite difficult."

"What?" I reach for my broom only to have him grab my arm and stop me.

"I work for Voldemort. There really was no choice in the matter." He looks at me and let go of my arm, "Sorry."

"Why are you telling me this?" I say blinking back tears.

"I'm sorry."

"My ass you are," I push him back as he tries to touch me, "What is the job? I mean it can't be too bad, it's a bunch of kids who are doing it- right." I look at him desperate for something stupid like tricking Professor Hagrid to walk off a cliff or something.

"You can't tell a soul- especially Potter," he holds out his hand, "If you shake my hand you're taking on a magically contract." I look at his hand uncertain if I want to do this, but in the end I stick mine out to shake his, watching the golden rings wrap around our wrist and disappear.

He sighs running his hand through his hair, "Blaise and I are to find Potter's weakness, expose it to Voldemort for him to use against him in battle or to lead him to his death."

"That's horrible!" I think back to earlier today, "Wait, was that why you asked me… and I answered…"

"I assumed as much."

I glare at him, "I'm leaving." Picking up my broom I turn on spot and apparate to the entrance of Hogwarts from Hogsmeade.

~*~

I stare at the spot she was just standing at and grab my broom and fly to the front entrance of Hogwarts. Taking long strides I make it to Blaise's dorm quickly, throwing the door open and glare at the girl on his bed making her grab her stuff and run out. Sitting at his desk I wait as he emerges from his bathroom in his birthday suit.

"Malfoy, there better be a damned good reason why you're here and not Jennifer." Oh he's learning names now?

I smirk as he magic's a pair of pants on. "Lei conferred that she is his weakness, owl my father and yours and let them know we have his weakness and we're coming up with a plan," I leave his room and find Jennifer standing outside. "I'm done with him." A smile lights her face as she pushes past me to his room.

~*~

I was going to fly to the Gryffindor tower and request Harry, but I found him heading towards the forest in a fury I haven't seen in him before. Mounting my broom I fly as quickly as I can past all the students to Harry's side.

"Harry!" he turns at the sound of his name, looking at me with fire in his eyes.

He doesn't say a thing to me. He tries to a few times till finally he's silently glaring at me. Cowering at his glare I jump off my broom and move towards him, "Harry, I need to tell you something. But I can't… We need to get Hermione to help… I have to tell you…"

I don't know what I did to make him suddenly serious, but he grabs my arm and pulls me up to one of the towers. He stops and pushes me against a wall and begins pacing up and down the stairs after the third pass I see a door appear across from me and he pushes me in.

"Stay here Lei, I'll be back in a second," with that he turns around and shuts the door. I turn around and I find myself in a room with a wooden table, one little lamp in the center, and four chintz chairs. Sitting down in the closet chair I turn around and watch the door for him to come back. How am I supposed to explain this to him? I get up and start pacing the floor when Harry comes in with Hermione and Ron in toe. Hermione looks frazzled (as always) and Ron glares at me (as always). Harry looks at me and points to the table and chairs, "Lei, you needed to say something?"

Nodding my head I sit down, waiting for the others to join me. When they sit down I look directly at Hermione and her only.

"Hermione, today when I left with Malfoy…" I saw Harry and Ron exchange looks at the name I refer Draco with. "He told me that he and Blaise have been given a mission by Lord Voldemort, but unfortunately we made a magical contract before he told me what it was." Tears fall down my face, "It's horrible Hermione. I need to tell you what it is, but I can't. I need you to help me find a way out of this!"

Hermione's eyes grow to size of saucers, "Lei, I can't," she shakes he head sadly, "Those contracts can only be broken by death or by the one who ministered it."

"I know that," I'm panicking now, so I look at Harry willing my tears to not fall, "It was a stupid mistake and there has to be a way to break it without me dying. There has to be!"

Hermione gets up and walks to the walls and they're suddenly covered in books and she begins pulling them down. Harry whispers something to Ron, Ron gets up and leaves the room, but not before glaring at me one last time as he leaves. Harry talks to Hermione for a few minutes and smiles at her saying thank you for something. Then Harry turns to me taking my hand making me stand up. "We need to talk." Nodding my head, I follow him out.

~*~

"What's with the change of heart Draco?" Blaise asks me as he kicks the girl out of his room.

"None of your business, I got the weakness and that's all we need."

~*~

Harry stops walking when we reach the Gryffindor tower, he mutters the password and then pulls us into Hermione's room.

"Lei, what did you do?"

Frowning I look at Harry, "You must understand Harry, that Malfoy has been like a brother to me since I moved here," looking away I shrug my shoulders, "It just feels right to tell him everything about whatever is bothering me. I know that's not what you want to hear, but that's an important part of the whole contract."

Harry nods his head and keeps quiet.

Moving to Hermione's bed, "The two of us went down by the lake to talk… well actually I went there to argue with him and as always we made up." I try to look at Harry, but it's so hard. "So when we got over our little tuff I decided to skip out on your security." This time I do look at him- he looks a little surprised that I know about it, "Yes, Harry your security! The fact you always have Ron or someone following me like I'm likely to get myself in trouble."

"Well I guess I was right seeing as you wound up making a magical contract with Malfoy!"

Walking right on top of him so we're only inches apart, "Oh so if Ron was still watching us you think he would've stepped in, in time to keep me from doing it?"

Not even moving an inch he glares down at me, "He would've tried!" Moving away from me he sits on Hermione's bed, "And besides, who has a fight with their boyfriend and best friend and goes to their best friend first?"

"Oh my gosh! That's all you're pissed about isn't it? That I went to Malfoy first."

"No problem is you always go to him first!"

"Harry I don't go to him first all the time."

"You do Lei, you always do."

"Well what about you? You always go Ron or Hermione anytime something is bothering you. You seem to think you're this amazing god like figure who does no one wrong. You seem to think you're this great protector, but you're not! You are SO full of yourself all the time! I can't stand it half the time, and you wonder why I go to Malfoy and not you! Malfoy doesn't make it about him and the end of the world every time I talk to him! He makes it about me. You know if you actually asked me how I was doing or anything about me once in a while maybe I would be more likely to go to you when we've had an argument. And it SO doesn't help when you decide that Ron needs to know everything that goes on between us, because guess what!?! He doesn't need to know! And he sure in hell doesn't need to spy on me with my other friends!"

Harry stares at me incredulously for a moment before he finally opens his mouth, "I don't have a god complex." His skin is red as a beet, I swear if this was a cartoon he'd be shooting steam out of his ears. "And I do care about you Lei. I care about you so much that I do, do stupid things like send my friends to watch you with Malfoy. So much so that when they argue with me about that I yell at them and then don't talk to them for days. So much so Lei that when Ron trashes you behind your back I stand up for you. And so much so Lei that when Ron told me you shook him today and went off into the woods with Malfoy I was ready to run in there without even my wand."

~*~

"So Malfoy, how are we doing this without hurting Lei," Pansy says as she walks in to Blaise's room after I sent a first year after her.

Blaise walks in from his bathroom carrying a bottle of fire whiskey and three glasses, "It's quiet ingenious really, I'm almost surprised that he came up with it!"

"Thanks Blaise," I wait for the two of them to take their seats and for the drinks to passed, "The Halloween ball…"

~*~

The two of us just sat there for a while, I had to fight back the tears for a little after what he said. I've basically walked this sweet over protective child to his death. And he on the other hand has been sitting there staring at me while I fight back the tears, trying to figure me out.

"Lei, what did I say?"

The tears finally come down, "Nothing, I just keep thinking of that damn vow and how much I owe you know and how bitchy I must've been acting…"

I couldn't get anything else out, and Harry's arms were around me making me cry harder.

~*~

Pansy smiles, "Good job Draco." She pats me on the back, "Too bad for Potter though."

The two of us look at her like she's crazy.

Still smiling she rolls her eyes, "He hasn't done anything to me." With that she leaves the room.

I turn to Blaise, "Please tell me you already sent out the owls. I can't stand thinking about this any longer."

"They've been sent," He turns away for a second before he turns back to me, "But really you're head over heels for this girl. What made you change your mind?"

I get up and begin to leave, "If you even liked Lei when the two of you went out even a tiny bit Blaise you'd see I didn't change my mind. I tricked her and I know she'll never forgive me."

~*~

"Just wondering Harry," I look at him as we hold hands back to the 'Room of Requirement' as Harry puts it, "What are you dressing up as for the Halloween ball… I am assuming you're still taking me."

I fell Harry move closer to me, "Umm... I'm not sure yet. But I guess we could do something muggle related seeing as we both would understand it at least."

"Umm… well I don't want any of the clique couples."

"Meaning what?"

"No prince and princess, Sunny and Share, peanut butter and chocolate," I smile as I lean closer to him, "But that last one wouldn't be too bad to eat."

He looks around, "I guess we could ask Hermione, she always has great ideas." He stops me and begins pacing the stairs and I guess thinking of the room making the door appear. Following him in, the room has changed drastically since we've been in it. First of all there's tons more people in the room, and the wall of books has turned to rows and endless row of books! Harry shrugs his shoulders and shouts for Ron and Hermione and the two of them are by his side in seconds.

Hermione frowns slightly when she sees me, "I'm sorry Lei I can't find anything, but I guess it's time to let you know what's going on in here. Your secret has brought a more desperate matter upon us, which is what all these kids are doing here." Hermione grabs my hand pulls me towards one of the many desks that are now here. I turn around and Harry and Ron are discussing something in hurried whispers.

"We can only assume that the secret can only lead to Harry's demises and we need to figure something out before whatever happens maybe happens." I look at her like she's crazy, "Have you ever heard of something called a horocrux?"

~*~

"Draco, your dad just sent back your owl and he loves the idea and is passing it over to the Dark Lord now." Blaise comments completely relaxed as we enter the great hall. I steal a quick glance at the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables and freeze in my steps grabbing Blaise.

"They're missing," both tables and part of Hufflepuff are missing almost all the students including the golden trio and Lei.

Blaise looks over in shock, as the two of us continue to our seats. When we arrive at the table Pansy pulls us down, "What the hell is going on?"

"I have, no clue…"

~*~

Hermione explained everything and went back to ordering everyone helping on what to do. Harry was at my side within seconds, and led me out of the tower and to the grounds. "When are you guys leaving," I ask holding on to his chest as we sit by the beach letting the lake's waves lap onto our feet.

"The night of the Halloween ball, after the ball gets on its way we're sneaking out. Dumbledore has already set up security and transportation from the school for us. Oh, and Hermione suggested that the two of us go as Gemma Doyle and Kartik from some book called 'The Great and Terrible Beauty'?" I smile thinking of those costumes and that Hermione knows my favorite book.

Harry holds me closer as I figure out the costumes in my head, placing his chin on top of my head. "I was wondering Lei, if after this war and I'm still around…"

"Don't say that, you'll still be around," I look right in his eyes when I say this, feeling tears welling up inside again.

He smiles softly, "Okay, after this war is over, would you be willing to give _us_ another shot."

Shifting myself so I'm face to face with him, "Do you really want to try again with me? I'm only going to go to my best friend at the time when I'm mad, I'm going to explode on you, avoid your spies, and whatever else is wrong with the two of us together."

Harry leans back, "You do have a point, and I would always go to Hermione and Ron for everything, and continue to have my god complex, and I would still have you followed and yell at you when you run off." He starts to laugh.

"We'd make a grand couple Harry," I giggle into his shirt. Earlier in Hermione's room the two of came to terms of us breaking up, but decided to keep up the façade for the time being.

Harry starts to laugh harder before settling down, "Well when do you think we should break the news to people that we're no longer together?"

"When you leave the ball," my eyes light up, "We can make a huge scene and everything!" Sending the two of us into laughing fits as we come up with the most ridiculous scenarios.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Tonight is the night of the ball. The three of us are ready and my father and his men are at Hogsmeade in disguise waiting for our signal. Pansy and I are going together as Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherian who were rumored to be in a secret relationship together when creating the school. Blaise has no date and is going as some famous wizard warlord we supposedly learned about in are first year of History of Magic, but with Bins as a teacher who knew?

The Great Hall is all decked out for the ball in pumpkins, candles, bats, blood pops, cobwebs, all the ghost including Peeves, the eeriest music you'll ever hear, and if you're not careful you'll walk right into a cloud of darkness that will send you to another place on the dance floor.

Everyone is dressed and dancing already, when I spot them. She walks in with him on her arm with that devilish grin on her face. She's in s 18th century ball gown, with the corset and all from what I can tell and he's dressed like a gypsy from that time frame. What those two things have in common I have no clue, but she looks gorgeous tonight and I'm about to ruin her evening.

~*~

Harry smiles in the cutest way when he sees me in my Gemma costume, "I'm so glad you talked me into this," he whispers in my ear as we join hands, "You'll be the most beautiful woman there and you'll be showing the least skin, so I won't have to punch some guys lights out."

I laugh, "Well there goes scenario #24 for our break up scene tonight."

He leans in and kisses my cheek, "I could still do that one if you want too," he jokes wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh dear me, Harry, you just know how to sweep a woman off her feet," I bat my lashes as he takes my arm leading us to our last night as a couple.

~*~

Not long into the ball a crowd forms by the doors of the great hall where Lei and Potter in an all out argument.

"You're always looking at him like that!"

"Oh my Gawh! It's always about you aien't it? I mean really Harry I glanced at him!" Her country accent was coming out thick and heavy. "Why must you see things that aren't there?"

"Because Lei, I'm not the only one who sees it," Potter clams down and runs his hands through his hair, "You are in love with him."

Tears well up as she crosses her arms in front of her chest, she doesn't say anything for a long time and refuses to look at Potter when she finally looks up and just about whispers, "This wasn't part of the plan."

What plan?

Her eyes become slits, "We were supposed to break up, not talk about things you know nothing about."

Potter scoffs, "Oh really I know nothing about this? You always go to him, always forgive him, you always look for him in the halls, and even when I'm determined he's up to no good you stand up for him," He looks away from her and the crowd, "You love him Lei, and I can't believe it took me this long to see it, and that it took you even longer." Potter leans down and kisses her forehead and walks out through the crowd back to the ball.

Now that all the drama is over everyone leaves except the two of us, she doesn't know I'm here yet, because she's staring out at the lake wiping her tears. When she finally turns and sees me she freezes.

~*~

This was supposed to be a silly fake break up scene, Harry was supposed to say he can't love me anymore for I have a zit on my face and I was supposed to act shamed and shocked and we were going to pull out all the stops Maury style till it go too ridiculous. But instead he starts with 'You're in love with him.' I didn't know where he was going till I realized he was being fully honest about this. I wanted to cry. But not as much as I do now, when I turned and saw Draco standing there I couldn't help it. I cried.

He starts to walk towards me to comfort me. I want him to, but at the same time I don't. I cringe at his touch, but after a few seconds I begin to cry in his arms.

~*~

I have no clue what to do, so I reach for her. At first she moves away from me, and then she falls into my arms bawling.

When her tears dry up, I walk her back to the ball and begin to dance with her. It's all part of the plan- dance with her for everyone including Potter to see and pull her off the dance floor, hide her in the school and lure Potter to his captures. As I begin to twirl her effortlessly across the floor she relaxes into my arms. Eventually the one question that's been ebbing way at me makes it way out.

"Do you really like him?"

~*~

I'm frozen on the dance floor, my hand in his, my heart pounding for some strange reason. Why would he ask that? I look up at him; he's staring right at me, his eyes pleading me for an answer. "Draco," I feel the heat of his hand through mine and in the small of my back.

"Draco, I …"

Before I can say anything else Blaise walks up behind us muttering a stunning spell. I go limp in Draco's arms, unable to move or say anything I fall apart on the inside, as Draco whispers sorry.

~*~

I place her in an abandoned classroom, and frown. I can see the anger and sadness in her eyes as she figures out what I'm doing. I bend down and kiss her forehead as always and magic the door locked.

I begin to walk back to the ball when I spot Potter wandering the school halls, "Potter, we need to talk." I say blocking his way.

"Malfoy you're the last person I want to see right now, so bug off and go torture some poor first year or something."

"As much as I would rather do anything but talk to you, I would think that you would like to know that the Death Eaters have your most recent ex. They're waiting for you in Hogsmeade." With that I walk away all of two feet till he says exactly what I expected, bringing this plan to a close.

"Bring me there Malfoy."

~*~

"HARRY! HARRY! HARRY!" I shout as loud as I can and pound on the door once the spell finally wore off. They took my wand so can only try to get the muggle way, grabbing a chair I toss it at the door till it finally splinters and creates a hole. Running out I pray that I can get to Harry before it's too late.

~*~

Potter and I walk in silence as I led him to the death eaters on the other side of Hogsmeade.

"Malfoy, what did you tell Lei, that scared her so much," it wasn't a question, not really a demand either.

"Potter, why does it even matter now?"

"Because, whatever it was, distressed her pretty badly."

I don't respond, and continue to walk quietly towards the entrance of Hogsmeade. When we finally reach the entrance I stop, "Why does it matter to you. You just broke up with her anyways, and pretty publicly as well."

Potter shoves his hands in his pockets, staring off towards the castle, "Because Malfoy I really care for her. I know it wasn't love, but it was nice to have someone not wrapped up in the war. Unfortunately the whole time she has been and still is in love with you. We would walk the halls and she'd look for you, she'd go to see you first in the morning, she should talk about you, and she was the most upset when you two weren't friends. She loves you. I accepted that. What I don't understand is how you can let her be taken by Death Eaters when she loves you so much. So, are you going to bring me to her?"

Potter looks defeated for the first time since I've known him. And the whole time he was talking my heart pounded harder and harder as he unloaded everything about Lei on me. I think of her in the castle, and make a decision I will soon regret.

"Potter, Lei isn't there, just an ambush, but I still need you to go. They have my mom. You need to go gather your friends and I will help you ambush them if you can get Dumbledore to promise me and my mother protection this night."

Potter stands in shock of what I said, before he presents me his hand.

~*~  
I rush down the stairs and see Hermione and Ron at the take off point, but no Harry. I'm about to tell what's going on when Harry ascends the stairs with Draco in toe.

"Lei, we were just about to go get you after we explained everything to these two," Harry smiles the way he does when he knows he's about to hear it from Ron. And low and behold Ron opens his mouth.

"We?!?! Can't possibly mean the ferret?"

Rolling his eyes Draco advances on him, "Weasel bee if we're going to achieve what we need to, we're going to need you to for once shut you big fat mouth."

"Harry how do we know we can trust him! You have to be kidding me!"

Harry puts up his hand, "I trust him and he has given us an advantage tonight, and he's also willing to turn in his father and few other Death Eaters tonight. All for his mother. So I trust him and I'm asking you to trust me in this Ron, and you too Hermione."

"I trust you," Hermione says nodding.

Ron crosses his arms pouting, "I trust you Harry, but don't think I'm not watching you ferret!"

~*~

The three of them begin to gather students in a way people wouldn't notice and Dumbledore finally shows up by owl mail confirming me that my mother has been taken care of and hidden very well and that they have a safe house for me as well after tonight. Everything starts moving faster and faster as more people show up. But the whole time I never take my eyes off of Lei.

She avoids getting near me or even looking at me the whole time. Soon we're walking down the path to the cottage I'm to take Potter. The rest of them including Lei have changed clothes and are stationed around the perimeter as Potter and I walk to the cottage.

"Ready?"

Potter nods, and I knock on the door. When it opens my father is standing there with the evilest grin on his face, "Welcome Potter we've been expecting you."

~*~

Harry smiles back at Mr. Malfoy, "No sir, we've been expecting you."

On cue all of us jump out of the shadows and blast him with stunning and disarming spells making are presence very well known. We all run into the cottage after Draco and Harry and begin the fight of our lives against the Death Eaters. Every turn we make there's someone there, every shot we make someone counters. Only a few of us can catch them off guard enough to knock them out or jinx them.

A few students have already hit the ground and the Death Eaters are getting cocky. One walks up to me pointing his wand at my chin and smiles crook, "Did you kids think you can outwit us in a battle?"

I smile, "Actually yes. We just did." And in that very second The Order and half of the government's auroras fun in taking over. My Death Eater caught off guard I shot back and run off to the exit with the rest of the students avoiding jinxes and cruses flying around us. I look back for only a second to see Draco and Harry back to back fighting off five Death Eaters and they're being relentless.

That's when one of them popped up and shot a curse towards Harry and Draco blocks it with a flick of his wand leaving him exposed for a second and his so called aunt screeches _'CRURCIO' _my hand flies to my wand as Draco falls to the ground. I run towards her and shot "CRURCIO," and watch as the bitch falls screaming. The ones fighting around us are surprised that someone could get her on her on curse just enough for the Order to stun and bind them all giving Harry and Draco time to breathe and leave.

It isn't till I feel his hand on my wand hand that I finally let her be. Draco mutters the binding spell and takes her wand. The auroras collect her with the rest of the Death Eaters from tonight and leave by floo.

"Lei, are you okay?" Draco pushes my hair back from my face.

I pull him into a tight hug and hold onto him as though my life depends on it and mumble, "If you kiss my forehead, I might have to just hurt you."

I can feel him laugh as he lifts my head to his, "Lei, I love you. And I'm so sorry."

Wiping the tears from my eyes, "I love you too." And that was all the permission he needed as he pulls me in.

~*~

Once everyone was bandaged up in the infirmary Lei and I sat on our rock looking out at the lake holding hands. Lei's head is on my shoulder and this is just prefect. We both know by the end of the night she's heading out with Potter and his friends on a mission of sorts and I'm going to my mother's safe house. This is our last night together before the war ends. We never say a thing; this is just prefect, this moment together in the present.

Potter walks up to us asking for a private word with me.

"Malfoy after tonight I know we can trust you with anything, just because if you try to go back now you're dead."

"Thanks for being so blunt Potter."

"But," he continues like I never said a thing, "I have a proposition to make, since you are a son of a Death Eater, we think we can use you to help us defeat Voldemort." I look at him skeptically but let him continue. "Have you ever heard of a Horocurx?"

_**FINI**_


End file.
